A Mystery of Light and Dark
by ultimate mayhem
Summary: A young man is found hurt by Rena and Keiichi. From him they find out there is something worse than the curse which has been their world a long time. I have limited knowledge of this series so any help apreciated. Also my spelling kinda sucks. Please R
1. Appear to Disappear

A Mystery of Light and Dark

Disclaimer

I do not own anything from Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni. The thing I own in this story is the mysterious OC who's name, species, past, and abilities will not be revealed in this chapter.

Chapter 1 Appear to Disappear

"Oh man. You'd think I'd get used to this kind of thing after a while." a teenager said as he walked through the forrest of the village with several open wounds. The young man was in fact having to use the trees to keep himself from collapsing from both his loss of blood and burned out energy.

At the same time Rena was heading back home with Keichi and were heading down the same road which ran at the side of the forrest when they heard an explosion.

"Rena are you okay?" Keichi as he caught Rena who almost feel.

"Yes but what was that?" she replied. Suddenly they saw a creature fly towards them and hit the mountain causing it to shatter into pieces of stained glass.

"What the hell was that?" Keiichi asked right before another creature crashed into the mountain causing it to shatter like the first one. Then they heard a sound wave which sounded like a guitar before they saw an explosion in the forrest. "Rena stay here I'll go check it out." he said.

"No I'm going too." Rena said determined. He simply nodded and the two went to search. When they arrived they saw a teen around their age who wore a mostly ripped blue jacket, a black tattered shirt, black slacks, had some kind of headband, and was holding a red and gold guitar in his right hand which was undamaged. The two became worried and approached him.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Keiichi shaking him lightly.

"Damn...kaijin." he said before losing conciousness. Rena wasn't sure what to do while Keiichi pulled out his cell and called for an ambulance. As they put the teen in the ambulance Rena and Keiichi decided to ride in as well to see if he was okay.

Approximatly two hours after they found him Rena and Keiichi were asked questions of the boy that neither could answer as they had never seen him before in their lives. After being questioned they headed to their respective homes.

The following day school went normal for the two with the exception of them not going to the club because Mion had something she needed to do. This gave them the chance to check on the boy they found. Unfortunetly when they got to the hospital they were told that the young man escaped but no one knew how or when he had. In a panic the two decided to split up and ask around town.

At around the same time there were several police officers gathered not far from a restraunt. Satoko and Rika were walking by there when they notice all the comotion. Satoko decided to see what was going on while Rika went to buy something she needed. As Satoko got through the crowd she saw something that shocked her. Her uncle had been murdered and a strange mark had been painted behind him with his blood. Strange enough seeing this gave her a sense of relief as though someone was watching over her.

Someone else in the crowd, a young man who had red hair, eyes, wore a red t shirt under a red vest, red pants, a pair of fingerless gloves, red shoes, and had a sword shiethed on the left side of his pants also made his way through the crowd. As the officers tried to push the people back the teen used his skills to sneak past them in order to examine the mark which seemed familiar to him.

Satoko saw the teen and was able to sneak past before very slowly approaching him.

At that moment the teen's eyes widened as he realized what that mark was.

"Everyone get out of here! NOW!" he yelled out causing everyone to start panicing and running except for Satoko. The young man noticed her and was about to say something when he ran and grabbed her right before there was an explosion which launched the two through a few walls and trees before they hit. As Satoko rolled out of the arms of the now unconcious teenager she saw flames engulf him before they vanished revealing him in a hospital gown. Unsure of what to do Satoko tried to head back when she felt a tug on her arm.

"N-no...hospitals." he said before losing conciousness once more.

I know it's a short start but it'll get better. I guess this could be considered a short prologue.


	2. The Battle of Titans

A Mystery of Light and Dark

Disclaimer

I do not own Higurashi no Naku Koro ni or any of it's characters, realities, or any of the other stuff within the game and/or anime.

Chapter 2 The Battle of Titans

It had been about three hours since Satoko and Rika had gotten the teen to their home after asking a passing Shion for help. Since she didn't work that day Shion figured she should stay because the teenager seemed very injured but didn't want to go to the hospital, as far as she knew.

"So he saved you?" asked Rika.

"Yeah. I was staring at the wierd mark on the wall when he just yelled out run. I just couldn't tear my eyes away from that mark on the wall so he grabbed me and we were thrown by an explosion." Satoko explained. The blond figured that it would probably be a bad idea if they took him to the hospital since it was obvious that he ran away from one. Suddenly the three heard a strange which was coming from the room where they let the teenager rest.

"I wonder what he was doing." said Shion.

"Hang on, I'll go check up on him." said Satoko.

"Are you sure it's safe to have him here?" Shion asked worried. "Maybe he escaped from the hospital because they were going to arrest him.

"I don't think so." Rika replied.

"Hey guys he's up." Satoko said to the others.

"Where is he?" asked Shion.

"He's kind of embarassed to come out because all he has on are his boxers and the hospital robe." Satoko replied. "He said he'd be out in a minute."

"Sorry to disrupt." he said showing up in some tattered pants which caused Shion to blush at how well toned his body was.

"E-excuse me but don't you have a shirt?" Shion asked before she let out a small gasp noticing the wicked scar on the left side of his chest.

"I have half of one left." he replied simply. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in our house in Hinamizawa." replied Rika with a smile.

"Hinamiwhata?" he asked confused.

"Hinamizawa." repeated Satoko.

"So why were you in a hospital robe?" asked Shion.

"I escaped from a hospital." he replied. "I got into a bit of a fight and passed out but when I woke up I saw I was in a hospital I got the hell out of there."

"So you don't like hospitals?" asked Satoko.

"It's not that. I just don't like being treated in hospitals." he replied.

"So what's your name?" asked Satoko.

"Oh right pardon my rudeness." he said standing up. "My name's Shawn Garrett." he said with a small bow before sitting down again.

"It's nice to meet you Garrett-kun. I'm Sonozaki Shion." she introduced herself.

"I'm Houjou Satoko."

"And I'm Furude Rika."

"By the way there's something I must ask." Shion said.

"You wanna ask about the scar on my chest right?" Shawn guessed.

"Scar?" Satoko asked before she and Rika noticed the same scar.

"Yes I wanted to know how you got it." Shion replied to him.

"All I can really tell you is that I needed to be stopped and my team did what they had to." Shawn replied with a small smile.

"O...kay." Satoko said. "You know it's pretty late. I should start dinner."

"Wait." Shawn told her. "If you don't mind why don't you let me cook for all of you as a thank you for allowing me entrance into your home." he offered.

"You can cook?" Satoko asked.

"It's one of specialties." he replied with a smile. "I also do magic, illusions, games, and just about anything having to do with machines." he said entering the kitchen. As they heard the sound of sizzling they started smelling something quite tasty.

"Wow I think he might have talent for it." Shion said. Within half an hour they could smell something that non of them had ever smelled before.

"What do you think he's making?" asked Satoko.

"I don't know but it smells really good." Rika replied.

"I think I should get going." Shion said.

"Hey how many people are gonna eat because I kinda messed up and now there's about enough for twelve people." he asked. This caused all of the girls to get the cliché sweatdrop.

"Well then perhaps I should stay." Shion said. "If it's alright with you two." The two younger girls nodded glad to have some company.

In the kitchen Shawn was shredding some cheese onto something that was currently being cooked.

'I probably should have tried thinking about how much I was actually gonna need.' he thought to himself.

'True but then it wouldn't be as fun to watch you.' a female's voice thought to him.

'Yeah I know.' he replied.

'By the way did you get rid of the remains of those things?' she asked.

'Didn't get the chance to remember? I lost conciousness.' he replied.

'Then why haven't you. You know as well as I do what will happen if you don't.'

'I know but I've already started the meal. I need to finish then I'll go check it out.'

'You know it's strange how you procrastinate so much and still manage to get good grades in school.' she commented.

'I'm just that good.' he thought back with a smile. At that point he heard someone enter and assumed it was a friend or acquaintance of the people he was cooking for.

"So what's that smell and who's cooking?" he heard another girl's voice ask.

"A guy who we found hurt." Satoko said. "His name's Shawn."

He served four plates after hearing Hanyuu and took them in two seperate trays.

"Dinner is served." he said placing the trays on the table before placing a plate in front of each one of them. "Hope you like it."

"Wow this looks good." Satoko complimented.

"Thanks. If you want any more the rest is in the kitchen." Shawn said.

"Hey Shawn this is Hanyuu. Hanyuu this Shawn we found him hurt on the way back." Rika introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you." Shawn said with a smile he said extending his hand. Hanyuu shook his hand sensing something supernatural about him that was familiar to her but was uncertain of what it was. "Now then please sit." he said pulling out a chair for her. After Hanyuu sat down Shawn pushed her seat in. "Now then this is lasagnia with a side of white rice and, one of my personal favorites, a side of potato slices with a little sauce and some shredded cheese. Please enjoy." he said with a slight bow clutching his ribs. Luckily no one noticed, or so he thought. He started walking out the door when Hanyuu turned to him.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked.

"Not right now. I wanted to take a look outside this place. The surroundings seem very beautiful." he said stepping outside. As soon as he closed the door he started running before jumping from roof to roof to get back to where he had been found. Suddenly there was a small tremor which started getting the villagers frightened.

"Oh crap." Shawn said himself as he continued heading back to the forrest. 'I probably should have gone to check on those fragments after leaving the hospital.' he thought to himself.

"You think?" the female asked him angered. After a few minutes he was able to see his target. A large monster which was made of several shards of stained glass making it look like a freaky chandelier with skeletal arms and large claws.

"Oh to hell with this." he said as he was engulfed by fire. "Inferno Blaze on!" he called out as he waved his right arm causing the fire to disappear. Then he took off flying towards the large beast which, unfortunetly for him, all the villagers had gone outside to see. "Well they're outside already so I don't think this'll matter." he said to himself as some strange marks appeared in the space around his right arm. "Come out to play Ifrit!" he called out as some energy started converting into another creature which resembled an extremely large oni but with firey hair, long horns, a pair of spiked bracelets which had fire extending to his elbows, hooves for feet, short spikes on his shoulders, and a crest on his chest. Inferno (Shawn) then proceded to jump onto Ifrit's head. "Hey we need to fight in the mountains otherwise we could damage the forrest or the village. Try to lure that Sabbat." The only reply he recieved was a growl of acknowledgement as the large oni like creature flew by the Sabbat and threw it to the mountains.

"That was easy." Inferno said to himself.

'Hey doesn't this seem kinda familiar?'

"I don't think so." Inferno replied.

XX(I Came to Play by Downstait)XX

"Let's rock Ifrit." Inferno said with a wide smile as his body was engulfed in blue fire that turned all the red parts of his clothing into blue. "LET'S DO THIS!" Ifrit let out a roar as he flew to the Sabbat and knocked it down before he tried punching. This was fruitless because it moved and slashed at him with it's claw.

"You alright big guy?" Inferno asked. Ifrit merely roared in aknowledgement. "Then let's go!" he said as Ifrit took flight and started to punch the creature. Then Ifrit's own fire became blue as it launched several fireballs that collided with the glass goliath. Everyone in the village stood in awe as they watched the two titans fighting unsure of what was going on.

"What the heck is that thing?" Satoko asked.

"I don't know." Rika replied equally amazed. Even Hanyuu had her eyes stuck on the fight as the two massive creatures exchanged blows on the mountain.

"Hey can you use your fire?" Inferno asked. Ifrit then nodded, roared, and took flight in the night before it let out a stream of fire which hit the Sabbat causing it to roar in pain. He then proceded to fly down and punch it hard enough for it to fall. "Man this is exciting!" Inferno exclaimed. "Alright try using a fire punch." Ifrit then allowed his fist to be engulfed by the fire on his forearms. Then he charged and started punching the Sabbat but was causing their attacks to cancel each other out.

"Hey I've got an idea." Inferno said. "Can you handle a synchronization?" Ifrit roared which Inferno assumed meant yes. Then everyone in the village noticed that there was a blue flame on top of the creature's head which expanded. Ifrit's reddish eyes become blue as it let out an even louder roar than before. "I'm guessing staying on the DL was too much to ask." Inferno said to himself. "Now then let's do this. I came to play afterall." he said as Ifrit flew to the creature and started pummeling it. The creature however refused to fall and instead grabbed on to Ifrit almost causing him to fall as well. Then Ifrit grabbed the Sabbat and flew straight up before grabbing one of it's arms and throwing it down while he had fire in his hand. Causing an explosion. Then Ifrit started focusing his fire through out his body and fired two large waves of fire which caused the creature to stumble back. Then he let out a stream of fire from his mouth forcing the creature back further.

'Damn it. If we don't take this out quickly there's gonna be trouble.' Inferno thought to himself. "Ifrit we need to keep the damage to a minimum." he said as Ifrit flew straight to the creature before shooting a number of fireballs to force it back.

"What the hell?" Mion said as she watch the two goliaths.

"It must be Oyashiro-sama fighting to protect us." her grandmother said.

"Let us hope that Oyashiro-sama can destroyed that demon." one of the guards said.

"You should remember that we're always with you, man."

"I can't believe what I'm seeing." Keiichi said as the oni like creature knocked down the stained glass creature with his parents.

"Damn. We keep going but this thing has the will of too many fangire to just fall." Inferno said to himself.

"You should remember that we're always with you, man." a male's voice said to him.

"That's right. We fought together before and we can do it now." a different male's voice said to him.

"Remember that none of us are ever alone." a third male's voice said to him in an overly serious tone.

"That's right. We fought together to save the worlds. We may not be together but there's a piece of each one of us in you." another male's voice said.

"Remember. We fought together, not just to save the worlds but to also protect our dreams and the dreams of everyone." a gentle female's voice said to him.

"Don't forget that the fights are part of the adventure and that's what makes a journey a lot more fun." a fifth male's voice said to him.

"Always remember. Just as we stood together to fight before we will always stand together whether we are there or not. That is where our full strength lies." a sixth male's voice said to him.

"Besides that we have our crystal which will always remind us of the reason we fight. This will give us the strength to protect." a child's voice said to him.

"Going beyond is what shows whether we have the strength to fight and make our dreams come true." a seventh male's voice said to him.

"It is for this and other reasons that the light has and will shine upon us. To give hope to the worlds as we fight to protect them." an eighth male's voice said to him.

"I guess something's stay with you even after one adventure ends." he said as he pulled out his sword and watched it be swollowed by fire as a much larger version of the sword materialized in Ifrit's right hand. Then Ifrit began to roar as his body was engulfed by a blue fire which the moved to the blade of the sword turning the blade into blue fire. He followed up by charging at the Sabbat and slashing it at the waist before following up with two more slashes which made an X. The sword then disappeared and the creature started falling into six pieces which then shattered.

"Not this time." Inferno said as he cupped his hands together causing Ifrit to do so. This caused a large dark orb to form absorbing the fragments of the monster. Inferno and Ifrit then moved their hands near their elbows before quickly moving them apart causing the orb to dissipate revealing the creature no more.

"Dakishimete eien no moegara." Inferno said as he jumped off Ifrit's head and landed on the ground before Ifrit himself disappeared and a light returned to Inferno's right arm. The villagers still stood in awe at the scene which they had just witnessed. Though they had heard of the people of Hinamizawa having been discendants from demons they never thought they'd ever witness two fight. Especially two so massive.

"Now I have to figure out how the hell I'm gonna sneak back with everyone outside talking." Inferno said. 'Kara's right. I have got to start thinking ahead.' he thought to himself as he jumped from shadow to shadow without being seen. After a few minutes he jumped out of the shadow of the back of the house which belonged to Rika. Once he did he stepped out to where Rika, Satoko, Shion, and Hanyu were as they were talking in disbelief at what they had seen.

"Hey what's going on?" Shawn asked holding his forehead.

"Didn't you see that?" Shion asked in disbelief.

"I think I passed out after I tripped and hit my head on a tree back there." Shawn replied moving his hand letting some blood to drip from his forehead.

"Are you okay?" Shion asked concerned.

"I've had worse." he replied wiping the blood off his forehead. "So what's going on?"

"Two giant monsters fought." Shion told him still amazed.

"If I hadn't seen it I wouldn't believe." Hanyuu said.

'This is gonna be trouble.' Shawn thought to himself. "So did you all enjoy the food?" he asked with a smile.

"It was delicious." Shion said with a smile.

"Sure was." Satoko said.

"I had never tried anything like it before." Hanyuu said.

"It was great, Nipah." Rika agreed cutely.

"Good to hear it." Shawn said. "I think I should probably leave now. I don't want to be any trouble." he said. As he turned he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned he saw Shion holding his shoulder. "Is something the matter?" he asked.

"Well I promised Satoko's brother I'd take care of her but I have things to take care of so I was thinking may you might want to stay here so you can take care of them and have a place to stay." Shion said turning to Rika, Hanyuu, and Satoko. The three simply nodded with smiles on their faces.

"Are you sure?" Shawn said uncertain. "I don't want to be any trouble."

"It's no trouble." Rika said with a smile.

"Besides your cooking is great." Satoko said.

"Well then I accept but on the condition that you let me work here by doing chores or any odd jobs that need to be done." Shawn said.

"If you want." Rika said.

"It's a deal then." Shawn said with smile extending his his hand to Rika who shook it. "By the way isn't it kind of late?"

"That's true. You three should get to bed." Shion said with concern.

"That too but what I meant was that it might not be safe for you to head back." Shawn told Shion.

"He's right Shion." Rika said.

"Perhaps you should spend the night." Hanyuu suggested.

"I suppose you're right." Shion said.

"Well then let's pull out the extra futons." Satoko said with a smile as they went inside.

'Why do I sense darkness eminating from these two girls?' Shawn thought to himself.

Within a few hours everyone, with the exception of Rika and Hanyuu, were sleeping soundly. Or so they believed.

"Hey Hanyuu. Did you sense the same thing from him?" Rika asked in her adult voice.

"Yes. It's strange. His presence has light but at the same time has some darkness." Hanyuu replied.

"I have a strange feeling about him." Rika said.

"Hey is everyone sleeping?" asked Hanyuu.

"I think so. Why?" replied Rika.

"I have a strange feeling that there's something watching over the village." Hanyuu said. Rika wondered and looked up. Then she saw something that took her by surprise.

"I think I know what that feeling is." Rika said pointing to the roof. Hanyuu looked up to see Shawn standing on the roof of the house and seemed to be looking to the village with his arms crossed.

'This is a beautiful village. It's so peaceful." he thought to himself.

"Hey Shawn!" Rika called out in her child voice. Hearing this Shawn looked down to see Hanyuu and Rika standing in the front of the house looking at him. With a smile he jumped off and landed in front of them before turning to face them.

"Shouldn't you two be asleep?" Shawn asked.

"Shouldn't you?" Rika asked.

"Touché." Shawn replied with a smile. "However to be honest I don't need to sleep that much."

"What are you?" asked Hanyuu.

"So you noticed." Shawn said with a small chuckle. "I suppose I should've expected as much from a goddess."

"How did you...?" Hanyuu began.

"Not long ago I was chosen by a goddess along with ten other warriors to fight a group of evil warriors." Shawn explained. "It's strange you kind of remind me of her." he said with a small smile. "She gave us hope to keep fighting for peace." he explained extending his right hand causing crystal shaped like a flame which was red, yellow, and orange.

"You haven't answered the question." Rika said in her adult voice. "What are you?"

"I'm a Dhamphir." Shawn replied simply. Confused Rika turned to Hanyuu who shrugged, just as confused.

"What's that?" asked Hanyuu.

"A person born of a human and a vampire." Shawn explained. "My father was a vampire and my mother was a human." he explained. Upon hearing this their eyes widened.

"I see." Rika said.

"I assume you know what a vampire is." Shawn said. The two girls nodded. "Well don't worry I'm not a normal Dhamphir." Shawn said. "My father was a kind of vampire known as a Daywalker." he explained. As the two looked at him they listened. "Daywalkers are evolved vampires who became much more human. As such we don't have the need to drink blood. It's actually more of an ability. We can drink blood in order to gain any and all information and abilities the person has." he explained. "I'm also from another world." Shawn expected the two girls to not believe him but they seemed to be listening attentively. "I've traveled through a number of worlds and met many people so I have knowledge and experience from different worlds."

"What about the two monsters that fought earlier?" asked Rika seriously.

"Right I'm really sorry about that." Shawn began. "When I arrived in this world I was ambushed by a large group of Fangires."

"Fangires?" the two asked curiously.

"They're kaijin like Vampires. The difference is that they feed on the life energy of humans. They look like stained glass but can be tough to beat." Shawn explained. "Anyway a group of them ambushed me and I was able to take them out. Unfortunetly I was already injured so after the fight I collapsed and passed out. After that I woke up in a hospital or a clinic, I'm not exactly sure about that. A soon as I noticed where I was I got the hell out of there. After that I realized I hadn't gotten rid of the fragments that remained of those Fangires. This allowed those fragments to unite in order to form a Sabbat which is the huge creature you saw that looked like a demon chandelier thing." he explained.

"What about the other one?" asked Hanyuu.

"Oh that was just Ifrit. Since I lost my powers to henshin I called him out because in my guardian form it's impossible for me to take out something that size. Ifrit was given to me by a friend of mine who wielded a very large sword." Shawn explained. (Guess who)

"Guardian?" Rika asked.

"It's something that comes from the human side of me." Shawn began. "As a guardian my powers focus entirely on fire and can range from making a flame on my hand to becoming entangible which causes my body to become pure fire."

"This is kind of odd though." Rika said.

"What is?" Shawn asked.

"That you'd give that information so willingly to someone so young." Rika replied.

"Well you're letting me stay so I figured telling you about myself was the least I could do." Shawn said simply.

"We've been out here a long time." Hanyuu said yawning.

"We should go to sleep." Rika said in her child voice.

"Good night then." Shawn said.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Rika.

"No." Shawn replied. "One of the good things about being half Daywalker is that I don't need to sleep as much as average people. I really only need to sleep four hours every six or seven years."

"Nani?" the two said surprised.

"We think of ourselves as protectors of the humans so we love among them in the day and protect them at night." Shawn explained simply. "I'll be making sure there's nothing trying to break in." he said. "By the way I wanted to ask how do you change your voice like that?"

"Because I have lived through many dark experiences in which I watched my friends die time and time again. This forced me to mature." Rika replied in her adult voice.

"Nice." Shawn said. "You know I can mimic the voice of anyone whom I've heard." he said with a smile as he said it in Rika's adult voice. Rika's first reaction was to be shocked before she smiled.

"I'm supposing you are one of many talents." Rika said.

"Quite true that fact is, however I myself find it like an abyss." Shawn replied. The two girls looked at him confused. "Sorry it just happens sometimes."

"You know you should probably come in to sleep. You're body needs to rest to replenish the energy its lost." Hanyuu said.

"Alright." Shawn said as he entered the house with them.

"By the way is that juice?" Shawn asked just noticing the glass Rika was holding.

"No." Rika replied before Shawn grabbed the glass to examine it. "Hey wait." she said a little angered. Curiously Shawn took a sip. Afterwards he just stiffened.

"Shawn?" Hanyuu asked. Shawn simply handed the glass back to Rika. Then he tried taking a step forward before falling back and losing conciousness. The two girls just stared at him dumbfounded.

"Is he okay?" asked Hanyuu worried.

"I don't know." Rika replied approaching Shawn. She then knelt down before poking him with her finger which caused him to twitch. "I have the feeling this is gonna be an interesting time with him around." Rika said with a small smile.

I hope you enjoyed this. Quick quiz can you tell who those ten warriors are, where they appeared together and which Ifrit is the one Shawn was given?


	3. A New Student

A Mystery of Light and Dark

Disclaimer

I do not own Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni. It is a product of 07th Expansion, Studion Deen, and Geneon Entertainment. That's a mouthful.

Shawn's an American so him speaking in english will be in **bold.**

Chapter 3 The New Student

It was early in the morning when Shion, Rika, Satoko, and Hanyuu awakened. Upon looking around they saw there was food on the table that had been prepared and smelled quite good. As they look around they saw Shawn was gone but noticed there was a note pinned to the wall.

"Hey where's Shawn?" asked Satoko.

"I don't know but he left a note." Shion said pulling it to read it out loud.

Dear um, uh. Dear everyone,

Sorry about being rude bt it takes me a little while to learn the names of people I've just met. Anyway I left early because there's something I figured I should do so I woke up early. I've prepared breakfast and some bento for all of you. I hope you enjoy it. By the Minori no Kami no Shoujo I left a school uniform from my previous school since I figured you probably didn't have clothes to change into. I'll see you later.

Shawn.

"Well looks like Shawn had something to do." Shion said. According to this he left some bento for us as well as breakfast." she said.

A few hours later the four headed to school to school with Shion wearing the uniform Shawn had left for her which consisted of a plaid green skirt which had yellow lines, a white long sleeve shirt, and a green jacket. Although it was different she did like it. She also wore it with the jacket open.

"That looks good on you." Satoko said.

"Really?"

"Nano desu." Rika said. A short walk later they met up with their friends. Keiichi, Rena, and Mion couldn't help but notice the uniform Shion was wearing.

"Where did you get that?" Mion asked.

"It was a gift." Shion replied. Once they got to school they hung out like every other day before the sensei entered.

"Well hello class. It seems that today we have a new student transfering in from America." Chie-sensei said excited. Upon hearing this everyone around the room started talking. "Come on in." The student in question was wearing a uniform with brown slacks, a white dress shirt with a red tie, and a green jacket which resembled the one that Shion wore. As soon as they saw him Rena's and Keiichi's eyes widened.

"Hajime mashite. I'm Shawn Garrett desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." he said with a slight bow.

"Now I'm sure you all have questions for him so I'll give you a few minutes to get to know him." Chie-sensei said. After sitting down Shawn's desk was swarmed.

"So what's America like?" asked one kid.

"It's not bad but there's always both good things and bad things like any other." Shawn replied.

"What's your favorite food?" another asked.

"I can eat just about anything except spicy food because of a chemical reaction it has in my body." Shawn replied.

"What do you do for fun?" a third kid asked.

"I do a lot of things. I practice martial arts, I play the violin and the guitar, I cook, and I do illusions to name a few." Shawn replied.

"Like magic?" asked the same kid.

"Pretty much."

"Can you show us a trick then?" asked a young girl.

"Sure. Does anyone have a deck of cards?" Shawn asked.

"Oh hear you go." Mion said handing Shawn the deck they used to play.

"Thanks." Shawn said as he started shuffling the deck before extending the deck to Mion. "Alright now pick a card and show it to the others." Mion did as instructed expecting what she believed what the trick was. "Alright now I just shuffle and..." he said as he shuffled the deck before he approached the window and threw it at the window causing all but one card to fall. The card that hadn't fallen seemed to be stuck to the window. "Is this your card?" he asked pointing to the King of Spades.

"Yeah it is." Mion said surprised.

"Why don't you try to get it." Shawn suggested. Unsure Mion went to the window and tried to get the card but found the card was actually on the other side of the window. (Guess where I got this from.)

"How did you do that?" Mion asked.

"That's something I can't reveal." Shawn replied with a smile.

"So where are you living?" asked Mion.

"Actually Rika, Hanyuu, and Satoko are letting me stay with them." Shawn said. "In exchange for doing some jobs around the house."

"He kept insisting." Satoko said with a smile. "By the way breakfast was really good."

"Arigatou gosaimas." Shawn said with a smile.

"So did you give Shion that uniform?" Mion asked pointing at the jacket Shion was wearing.

"Well she wound up staying there late and I figured she didn't have extra clothes so I left her a uniform from the academy I went to. I usually carry a few spares for both genders in various sizes just in case." Shawn replied. "That's one of the reasons I left early in the morning. I had lost the briefcase I kept them in within the forrest." he explained.

"Do you play any sports?" asked Keiichi.

"Yeah. I play anything from Football, Tennis, Soccer, and Basketball. I also practice Archery and Fencing among other things." Shawn replied.

Once class Shawn seemed to understand everything very well. At lunch Shion, Rika, Satoko, and Hanyuu went to Shawn's desk.

"Hey you wanna eat lunch with us?" Shion asked.

"I..." Suddenly Shawn heard something that sound like coins hitting each other. "Actually I have something to do right now." he said with a small smile. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Shawn said walking out the door. Hanyuu and Rika looked at each other before slipping out of the classroom to follow him. What they didn't notice was that Satoko noticed them and followed them along with Shion.

As Shawn ran to the village he couldn't hep but wonder how this creature could be there. Once he saw several people running he figured out where to go. As Rika and Hanyuu followed Hanyuu told Rika about them being followed.

"Damn I hope it's not too..." Shawn began until he saw a large monster with a spider's body for legs, and a mantis body with six addition scythes for arms. "**Oh God ******* Dammit!**" he cursed. "Well I suppose there's no point in waiting around." he said as a flame lit up in his right hand.

"Inferno Blaze!" he called out closing his fist which caused the fire to engulf his body before he waved his right arm causing the flames to disappear. Upon seeing this Rika, Hanyuu, Satoko, and Shion looked in shock.

"I hope I can take this thing out without being able to access my rider powers." Inferno said to himself as he drew his sword. "Well then let's rock and wreck!" he called out charging at the large creature as large red feathered wings sprouted from his back allowing him to take flight.

"What was that?" asked Satoko.

"I don't know." Shion replied amazed as the teen started slashing at the creature. He wasn't doing too much damage but coins seemed to be falling out with each hit.

"Do you know what that thing is Hanyuu?" Rika asked.

"No. I've never seen something like that before." she replied.

"Damn this sucker doesn't wanna go down." Inferno said to himself as he dodged hit after hit from the monster's scythes. Suddenly he heard something behind some tree which caused his eyes to widen as the monster used its scythes to send a wave of wind to there. Seeing this the four girls froze. As it went Inferno cursed his luck and flew in front of them and placed his wings in front of him as shields. As the wind slash him sever wounds started opening. The girls were too shocked to actually move until a bright flash of light snapped them out of it. Upon opening their eyes they saw the same warrior floating in front of them wearing a red and gold armor with his sword becoming about four times bigger with a handle that was red and gold which extended with the handle the extended to about an eighth of the blade on the left side of the blade.

"Knight of the Phoenix." Inferno said holding his sword over his shoulder. "I should've asked Ankh ot teach me how to sense these things better." he said sighing. "Well then I should probably end this before someone gets seriously hurt." he said as his pupils became cat like and the white part became covered in black. Then the lines formed on the sword before it changed into a bow with an arrow on it. "Now then..." he said as a dark red aura surrounded his body. "Eat This!" he said firing the arrow at the creature. The monster then tried to block it with one of its scythes which caused the arrow to shatter into several smaller arrows. "Dakishimete eien no moegara." he said as the smaller arrows pierced throught the monster's scythes. As the monster howled in pain Inferno focused his energy into his wings before he started spinning rapidly and peirced through the monster with his sword. "Scanning charge." he said before the creature exploded into several large silver coins which started falling. Then his right hand started glowing in white before he waved it causing the coins to disappear. Afterwards he started walking towards the girls who were still staring at him. "I don't suppose any of you are willing to go with a hallucination story, are you?" he asked in a nervous tone. Rika and Hanyuu smiled the fact that he could be making a joke while Shion and Satoko stared at him dumbfounded. "Well in any case..." he began before returning to normal. "...we should head back to school." On the way back Satoko and Shion stared at Shawn from behind still wondering. "If there's anything you want to ask you might as well ask me now."

"How did..." Shion began.

"I know you were staring at me?" Shawn finished. "It's not hard to tell."

"What was that thing?" asked Shion.

"It's called a Yummy." Shawn said.

"Yummy? What kind of stupid name is that?" Satoko asked.

"I didn't name them." Shawn said.

"Yummy?" Hanyuu repeated.

"Yes, that thing was a human's greed personified." he said.

"Wait so how does someone's greed turn into that?" Shion asked.

"Well they usually feed on whatever their origin's desire is." Shawn explained. "A good example would be someone who is absolutely obsessed with anime. If that person's greed is let out then the monster will go after nothing anime related things. In which case they'll probably consume those things. That will allow them to grow. The more of what their origins obsession is they consume the bigger they get until they become like the big one I had to fight."

"I see." Rika said. "But how do those thing gain their own form?"

"Greed." Shawn replied.

"Yes you already said that those things were people's greed but what..." Shion began.

"No. What I mean is that a Greed needs to go up to a person to unleash the person's greed." Shawn explained. "I don't know how many of them there are but I know five of them. Mezul, Uva, Cazali, and Gameru."

"Wait but that's only four." Satoko said.

"Yes. They are what you might call the bad guys." Shawn replied. "The fifth Greed doesn't have his full form yet. His name is Ankh."

"So that Ankh is supposed to be a good guy?" asked Satoko.

"More or less." Shawn replied. "He just wants to collect cell medals like the ones you saw fall when I took out that Yummy. I'm not entirely sure what or if they serve a purpose other than making cell medals though." Once they got back to school Keiichi, Rena, and Mion started questioning the five. After class the Hinamizawa Gaming Club met to do their usual business when the door opened.

"Hey Shawn what's up?" asked Keiichi.

"Well I figured I might as well ask if I could join your club." Shawn said with a shrug. "So can I join?"

"Well that's quite bold." Mion said with a smirk. "Alright then we'll start you with an easy game. We'll play Old Geezer!" she declared pulling out the deck Shawn use earlier. "I should warn you that these cards are worn out from constant use so we can tell what card is which by the back."

"I've had worse." Shawn said. "Besides it should be fun learning to play a new game." he said moving a chair.

"You've never played Old Geezer?" asked Rika.

"Never even heard of it." Shawn shrugged. Upon hearing this Keiichi's eyes lightened up.

'Finally I'll get the chance to deal the punishment game.' he thought excited. Unknown to him Shawn had actually listened to his thoughts. (Shawn can listen to people's thoughts as an alternative to get information. This however only works for things thought of in the moments so he can't listen to someone's inner most thoughts.)

'We'll see about that.' he thought to himself. As they started. As they started playing Shawn started smiling when Mion tried to take one of his cards but saw it wasn't what she suspected.

"No way!" Mion said surprised.

"What's wrong Onee?" Shion asked.

"This isn't possible." Mion said shocked. Everyone thought the card she took from Shawn was the seven of hearts but when she turned it everyone saw it was the three of clovers. Shawn simply smiled.

"As a friend of mine once said: "Sometimes that which we believe we know is in fact that which will play tricks on us."" Shawn quoted.

'So you used your magic to scramble the marks on the cards when you did that trick.' a female's voice said to him before she appeared in a transparent form. She was revealed to be wearing a blue and pink outfit with a long matching hat, had long blond hair, green eyes, matching boots, and a staff. Rika and Hanyuu's eyes widened as they saw this girl whom no one else seemed to have noticed. 'So does that mean you know what cards are which?'

'Of course not. If I did then what would be the fun in playing.' he replied mentally. The girl noticed Rika and Hanyuu were staring at her and smiled at them. "Hi it's nice to meet you." she said floating in the middle of the table. "You can call me DMG." she said. The two looked at each other a little confused before looking back at her and smiling. They waved because no one else seemed to be able to see her. After about forty five minutes of playing Rena, Rika, Shion, and Hanyuu were out. Shawn had two cards left, Mion had one, Keiichi had four, and Satoko had two. On his turn Shawn took a four from Keiichi and tossed his four of hearts down. Needless to say, after another ten minutes Keiichi lost and was forced to wear with an addition Shawn made of having him wear a purse with the maid outfit.

"I can't believe this." Keiichi fumed as he reentered the classroom wearing what humilated him most.

"It looks quite good on you Keiichi-san." Satoko said with a confident smile.

"Shut up." Keiichi said angrily. As everyone laughed Shawn walked to the door of the class before turning to them with a serious expression.

"If might have your attention there's something I need to tell all of you." Shawn said. Everyone looked at him and he explained everything he could simplify. About what he was, his abilities in both his human and vampire halves, about the Greed and Yummies, Fangires, other Kaijin, and about what he fought. After explaining everyone looked at him taking in the information they had just been given.

"So you're half human and you've fought monsters traveling from world to world." Mion summerized.

"In essence but could you not just say "monsters" so casually. I have some friends who are Youkai." Shawn said. "I also have something to give of you in case you're ever in trouble." he said pulling out a few green and silver striped cans that were about the size of a Red Bull can before passing one to each of them.

"Thanks for the drink but I'm not thirsty." Mion said.

"They're not drinks." Shawn said holding the can on the palm of his hand before pulling the pin on it. This caused the can to turn into a grasshopper. Everyone looked at him in awe. Rena just got her usual 'I gotta take it home' look before pulling the pin as did everyone else allowing all of them to turn into grasshoppers that started jumping around the room. "Alright now if you're ever in trouble these little guys work as communicators so you can call me." he said snapping his fingers which merited all the grasshoppers to jump onto the shoulders of each one of them. "Like I said just carry them with you anywhere you go so you can contact me if you're ever in danger." he said. On the way home they just asked him typical vampire quiestions which ranged from "Can you fly?" to "What's it like being half human?" until they had to split and head to their own individual homes.

"By they thanks for the grasshopper can things." Mion said a little uncertain of what exactly to call them.

"No problem." Shawn said before they all parted ways. Once they arrived home Shawn figured he should start cooking dinner while the girls did their homework. As he started chopping some vegetables Satoko entered.

"Is something wrong Houjou-san?" Shawn asked her.

"Could you just call me Satoko?"

"Hai Satoko-chan." Shawn replied. "Now what do you need?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted help making dinner." Satoko said.

"Sure just get started chopping the vegetables while I drain the meat and get the seasoning." Shawn instructed.

"Hai." Satoko said excited.

"How long have you had the meat boiling for?" Satoko asked.

"A few hours at an extremely low heat in order for the meat to be be nice and soft." Shawn replied.

"By the way I wanted to ask do your parents know you travel around so much?" Upon hearing this question Shawn dropped the spoon he was using to check the broth. When she heard this Satoko froze as Rika and Hanyuu watch from the entrance. Satoko slowly turned to see that tears started falling from Shawn's eyes.

"My parents died." Shawn said.

"I'm sorry. Both Rika and I know what that's like." Satoko said trying to make Shawn feel better.

"No you don't." Shawn said. Hearing this caused Rika to be a little outraged and she went in with Hanyuu. As she was about to say something Shawn continued. "My parents were killed by my uncle when I was five. He used a paralysis spell to keep them from moving as Nii-san and I escaped out the back before his men made our house explode." When they heard this the eyes of all three widened. "After that Nii-san and I started traveling around in order to find a place to truly live. Two years of searching took us to San Francisco where he gave me a card in order to find the man who was going to become my master. As I ran I heard an explosion in the place where I had started running from." he finished explaining. The three girls just stared at him unsure of what to say.

"But I'm sure they have watched over you." Hanyuu said trying to comfort the teen.

"I know." Shawn said with a smile before turning to the three girls. "That's why I try to live life to the fullest and protect people. I know that if a person dies the real victim is that person's friends and family. I fight so that no one has to know the pain I've felt for almost ten years. This pain is what pushes me to fight and become stronger." he said wiping his tears. "Now then why don't we finish making dinner before the meat is overboiled." he said with a smile. After about an hour and a half the stew was ready and Shawn served everyone a bowl. As he placed the bowls in front of each one of the girls he noticed how Satoko seemed to be staring at her's. "Satoko-chan what wrong?"

"Satoko doesn't like Kabocha." Rika explained as Satoko made a bit of a face.

"I figured that you might not like some of the veggies I put in it so I added a special seasoning to change the taste of them. Go ahead try it." Shawn said. Uncertain she tried some and found that she actually liked it.

"Wow this is tasty. What did you put in it?" Satoko said.

"That's my little secret." Shawn said winking at the three. After eating Shawn helped the girls with their homework before they went to bed. Rika and Hanyuu were outside with Rika drinking a glass of wine while talking to Hanyuu about what they had seen. At the same time Shawn was standing on the roof of the house looking to the village. As he looked he pulled up his left sleeve allowing a machine to appear on his forearm before he pressed a button which allowed it to open.

"Phillíp." he said into the machine.

"Ahh. Who's this?" a voice asked from the machine.

"It's Shawn."

"Oh. What can I do for you?" Phillíp asked.

"I wanted to know something. You told me the gaia library hold all the information and memories on earth but does that mean you can access the information in the other earths?"

"I'm not sure. I've never tried it." Phillíp replied. "Why?"

"I need you to do a search." Shawn replied.

"Very well." Phillíp said.

"Keywords: Houjou, Hinamizawa, and Nightstalker." Shawn said.

"There are still many books." Phillíp said.

"Try Dam Construction."

"I've found something. It seems that there was a man who was quite it seems that he left the village of Hinamizawa after his wife was murdered." Phillíp explained. "It seems he was returning but was killed in the middle of the night. However according to this it says that he made some sort of deal to become something called a bangling."

"So it wasn't my imagination." Shawn said seriously.

"There's something else you should know." Phillíp said. When he heard what Phillíp told him his widened.

"Are you sure?" Shawn asked.

"I'm afraid so."

"Thanks and say hi to Shoutaro and Officer Terui."

"I will."

"Damn. Looks like I'm gonna have to keep a close eye on her." Shawn said to himself.

Meanwhile in the front of the house.

"This isn't good Au Au." Hanyuu said worried.

"Yes. Whatever these creatures intend to do looks like there will be trouble ahead." Rika said in her adult voice.

"As a good friend of mine once said To worry constructs a path but to follow it with it's own accord proves whether or not you have the courage to make the journey." Shawn quoted. "Unfortunetly there's no way to stop Yummies from being created but I can sense them well enough." he said pulling out a green and silver can. "For now I have to fight them here and if you find one or are attacked by one I want you to use the Batta candroid I gave you to contact me." he said as he walked close to the two girls before hugging both of them. This caught the two by surprise and caused them to blush at the embrace they were now in. "Just promise me that if you see any type of kaijin you won't try to fight it or take it out." he said as his voice started to crack and some tears fell from his eyes. "As a child I couldn't help protect my parents or my brother. That is something that has filled me with guilt for a long time but now that I have power I use it to protect." he said hugging them a little harder before letting them go. "Please promise me."

"Okay, we promise." Rika said.

"So you really don't sleep?" Hanyuu asked curiously.

"No. I usually just watch how peaceful a place is during the night. It gives me the chance to figure certain things out." Shawn said looking at the moon. "Plus it gives me the chance to remember my family." he said with a sad smile as he looked up. "I don't know where they are but I've seen how the moon is the same in every world so I look to it in order to remember them." he said before looking at the two. "Anyway you two should go to sleep it's getting late." he said with a smile.

'Although he's felt tragedy he continues to fight. Whatever those creatures maybe I feel as though I have a brother. I guess this is what Satoko must have felt with Satoshi around.' Rika thought blissfully.

* * *

Well that's how it continues. If you've guessed the answer to the question in chapter 2 then send it in. Though this isn't a contest I'll tell you if you right or not. Other than that send in any questions you might have about the story. I get I tend to mix things that don't make a lot of sense because of either my explainations or the face that I sometimes forget to actually explain things. Later!


	4. A New Experience

A Mystery of Light and Dark

Disclaimer

I do not own Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni. It is a product of 07th Expansion, Studio Deen, and Geneon Entertainment. Seriously why couldn't one company own this?

I'm not sure if Shawn/Inferno will speak english in this chapter so him speaking english will be in **bold**.

Chapter 4 A New Experience

_Rika sat on a cold stone floor as she saw Inferno drop his sword._

_"Do what you want with me but let them go." he said as his sword was engulfed in flames and disappeared._

_"So you would surrender your life for the lives of some worthless humans?" a voice asked in a mocking tone._

_"My life has long since became inconsequential. They, on the other hand, still have much to live for." Inferno said as Rika turned to see Shion, Mion, Rena, Satoko, and Keiichi. All of whom were a little frightened._

_"Then you should just DIE!" a man said as he hit Inferno across the face with a crowbar knocking him down as blood began pouring from his face before he began hitting Inferno again and again. The group could only watch in horror as Inferno was hit time after time and listen to the horrible sound of their friend's bones cracking._

_"Inferno. Shawn." Rika began to say as tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm sorry!"_

_

* * *

_

Rika awoke in cold sweat as she looked around to see she was in her futon and that Satoko and Hanyuu were still fast asleep.

'It was just a nightmare.' Rika thought to herself with a sigh. 'But it seemed so real.' She looked at the clock and saw it was three in the morning. Still sweating Rika decided to pour herself a glass of wine to calm down as she organized her thoughts before going outside. "I understand that he's strong and wants to protect but would he really do something like that?" she asked herself. Curious she took a few steps forward to see if Shawn was on the roof. Sure enough there he was looking towards the village. She saw how he seemed to be completely focused on the town. "Shawn!" she called out. This caught him by surprise and making him lose his balance causing him to fall in front of her. Seeing this Rika sweatdropped as she stared at him.

"I'm okay." Shawn said sounding muffled because his face was on the dirt. As he stood up he dusted his face. "Anyway what's up?" he asked cracking his neck.

"Are you okay?" Rika asked.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna be a little sore for a few hours." Shawn replied turning his neck. "So what's wrong?" he asked.

"I just wanted to ask you something." she said.

"Okay, shoot." Shawn said kneeling down to her eye level.

"I was just curious about why you told everyone all of that stuff about yourself." Rika said. 'It might be best if I don't tell him about my dream. At least for now.' she thought to herself.

"Oh that. Well you, Shion, Satoko, and Hanyuu saw me transform and I don't like the idea of forcing long time friends to keep secrets from each other. I've seen friendships broken because of that. Aside from that I figured that since you four knew my secret you might be at a greater risk which would have put the others at an even greater risk. This way I could give each of you a Batta Candroid so you can contact me without feeling nervous around about if one of them might hear." Shawn explained.

"So you've been through this before?" Rika asked.

"A few times." Shawn replied. "It actually makes things kinda fun but much more bothersome." he explained with a smile. "Hey do all of you have any plans for the weekend?"

"We were just gonna meet like the other weekends. Why?" Rika replied.

"There's something I wanted to show all of you. It seems to me you could use some clothes." Shawn said simply. "Besides the place I'm planning on taking all of you will be very unlike anything you've ever seen." he said with a smile. Rika was unsure of what to say until she saw him look at the moon which was still up.

"You really miss them," Rika began looking as well. "don't you?"

"Every waking moment." he replied sadly. "So how come you're up so early. Had a nightmare?" Hearing this made Rika's eyes widen. "We daywalkers can sense this kind of thing. We sense the fear and or dispair that can be caused by a nightmare."

"I see." Rika said looking down. "I was just having a nightmare remembering all the times I've seen my..." she began before turning to Shawn with a small smile. "I mean our friends die. Things I lived through before." she said hoping he would believe her. Afterwards Rika explained everything which she had seen. Keiichi going mad and bashing Rena and Mion with a bat, Shion killing Satoko, everything she could remember.

"I see. I've had my share of nightmares like that." Shawn replied. 'I suppose I shouldn't tell her I saw her nightmare.' "Well you should probably go back to sleep. Otherwise you're gonna be drowzy at school." he said patting her head with a smile before picking her up in his arms.

"Hey put me down. I'm not some child you know." Rika said angrily.

"True but you're really cute." Shawn replied making Rika blush. "Plus it's fun kinda fun isn't it?" he asked. As she looked at him Rika was starting to feel something strange. This half vampire gave off a warm aura while at the same time he gave off an aura which had a level of evil within it.

'Whatever that dream was I will not allow it to pass. I fought to change my destiny for a long time and now I'm going to save him.' As Shawn carried her inside he smiled. Although she didn't know he heard her thoughts. After he put her back on her futon he looked into her eyes as they began glowing light green which caused Rika to become sleepy. Afterwards he returned to the roof and stared to the village.

"Rika I would be willing to endure anything to protect people close to me." Shawn said to himself as he looked to the village.

"Although you can be a little inconsiderate." DMG said to him.

"Well the monster within me doesn't seem to think so." he replied.

"Dude I never give a **** what you do." a third voice joined in as a dark shadow appeared behind him.

* * *

After heading for school Shawn noticed Satoko was doing something and became curious.

"Oi Satoko-chan what are you doing?" Shawn asked.

"I'm just setting some traps for Keiichi-san." Satoko replied setting a rope at the door.

"I see." Shawn said looking to where the trap started. "Hey Satoko-chan how about..."

About half an hour later

"So did you finish the homework?" asked Keiichi as he entered the classroom before tripping a very thin wire which caused a can of juice to be fired at him striking him in the worst possible place for a guy. (Yes that's exactly what I mean.) This was followed up by a load of juice that fell on him before a bucket fall on his head. Upon seeing this modified trap Rena, Mion, and Shion had surprised look on their faces.

"Wow that was nice Satoko." Mion said.

"Hey Shawn wasn't there something else?" asked Satoko.

"Yeah. I wonder why those didn't go off?" Shawn said to himself. Then as Keiichi was getting back up a book flew at him from behind hitting him behind the knees which caused him to fall back on a pillow.

"Well at least there was a pillow here." Keiichi said standing up when he realized something. "The pillow's glued to my butt isn't it?" he asked as everyone tried to hold back their laughter.

"Wierd. I could have sworn there was..." Suddenly a plate full of mud flew and hit Keiichi in the face. "There it is." That day during class Keiichi had to be in the nurse's office with an ice pack for his you know what while Satoko and Shawn were scolded about going overboard with the traps. The school day went pretty normal until Shawn sensed something during a lesson. Luckily it was almost lunch time. Once the bell was rung Shawn left. Noticing that he was leaving Shion, Satoko, Rika, and Hanyuu went and took Mion, Rena, and Keiichi so they could see for themselves. Once they arrived to where Shawn had gone they saw him approach man who was walking behind a teenage girl. Shawn then stepped in front of him making him stop.

"You know a gentleman doesn't stalk." Shawn said.

"Well then why don't I just kill you?" the man asked as some strange grey marks appeared on his face. The girl he was following turned around and smile as similar marks appeared on her face before both of them transformed into grey kaijin. The girl seemed to be wearing a grey roman like armor while the man seemed to be wearing a similar armor but his head looked like more of an ant. Seeing this caused Mion's, Rena's, and Keiichi's eyes to widen. When he saw this Shawn simply smiled before the two tried to attack him. Noticing this Shawn jumped enough grab the guy's head to jump over him before following up by using him to jump away pushing him into the girl.

"Didn't think I'd see Orphenoc here. Let me guess ant and butterfly?" he said cracking his neck before he took off the jacket of his uniform and tossed it up a tree. Then he extended his right palm into the air causing a flame to appear. "Now let's rock and wreck!" he said closing his fist causing the fire to engulf his body. Then he waved his right arm causing the fire to dissipate. As they watched the Hinamizawa gaming club watched amazed at Inferno's/Shawn's fighting skills.

Inferno himself was dodging attack after attack as though he were dancing.

"He's just playing with us!" the butterfly orphenoc yelled out angrily.

"Oh come on. I wouldn't say that." Inferno said as he blocked a punch. "It's more like me embarassing while you tried to ambush me." he said crossing the butterfly orphenoc's arms before he used the ant orphenoc to jump over her and then kick her into him. With a smile Inferno then pulled out a pair of pistols from behind. By this point there were some people who were watching from inside their homes and buisnesses. Inferno started firing at the two Orphenoc which forced them to fall back. As he fired Inferno began noticing something about the them. A black mark started appearing on their right forearms. Seeing the marks caused his eyes to widen.

'Damn I better take them out now.' he thought to himself before he started running towards them. The ant orphenoc tried to kick him but Inferno slid under him before pointing both pistols at the butterfly orphenoc and firing rapidly launching her into the air. Inferno then pulled one of his pulled the handle of one of his pistols and connected it to the second. After doing this Inferno jumped onto the ant orphenoc's head and used it to jump towards the butterfly orphenoc. "Eat this!" he called out as a large amount of fire shot out and hit her before she hit the floor as Shawn landed in front of the ant orphenoc.

"You bastard." the ant orphenoc cursed. Inferno merely unsheathed his sword and put it over his shoulder with a smile.

"Sorry but I can't let you attack innocent people. Especially in this village." Inferno said as he began focusing a large amount of energy into the blade of his sword. Then he started charging towards the ant orphenoc before vanishing before their eyes. Afterwards he appeared behind him as a large X made of fire appeared on his chest. "Dakishimete eien no moegara."

"What?" he said before the two orphenoc exploded in a blue fire. After that Inferno noticed people had been watching so he jumped through his own shadow and appeared behind his friends.

"Hey where'd he go?" asked Mion.

"Right here." Inferno whispered reverting to normal. This caught everyone by surprise and almost gave them heart attacks.

"Don't do that!" said Keiichi said angrily.

"You knew we followed you?" asked Mion.

"I can sense changes in space." Shawn replied. "Now come on let's head back."

On the way back Mion, Rena, and Keiichi stared at Shawn.

"Okay seriously I'd appreciate if you didn't stare at me when you think I can't tell." Shawn said turning to see everyone as he started walking backwards. "Look I get that you'd be surprised if that's the first time you've ever seen something like that but you shouldn't stare. It's rude." he said with a smile.

"Sorry it's just that..." Rena began.

"No it's fine. I understand that seeing something like that for the first time can leave someone speechless. I was actually just messing around." Shawn said. "Before I forget there's something I wanted to ask you." he said with a smile. "Do you guys have plans for the weekend because I want to take all of you some where on saturday."

"Well we were just gonna meet up like every weekend." asked Mion.

"Look why don't we meet up saturday at the place where they left the stuff for the dam construction." Shawn suggested. Everyone looked at him in shock. "What? Do I have something on my face?" he asked feeling his face.

"You know about the dam project?" asked Mion.

"Oh that. Yeah. My kind keep a close eye on politicians to check if they're corrupted or not. Not long after I got here I was sent all the information on the dam, who was envolved, and who died." Shawn said simply pulling up his sleeve allowing the device he had there to reveal itself. "This little thing is my gauntlet. It works as a kind of computer/communicator/like a thousand other functions that would take me like two days to list. I have the data in here." he said as it vanished.

"Hey where did it go?" asked Keiichi.

"It only appears when I want it to." Shawn said simply. "Anyway let's meet there on saturday and I'll show you something that will leave you speechless. Oh and bring money because your gonna wanna buy stuff, trust me on that." he said with a smile.

After arriving back at school everything went pretty well until Chie-sensei gave them a pop quiz. Most of them had trouble but Shawn actually had experience with tougher math formulas and such so he was able to breeze by it. After school was over the club met and they played a game. This time around they played poker which, as though it turns out, is one of the games Shawn's really good at because he knows how to count cards. In the end this left everyone with Shawn six wins, Mion two wins, Rena three wins, Satoko and Hanyuu each had one win, and Rika had three. Needless to say Keiichi was the only one who hadn't won a single game. However Shawn thought of something much quicker than to have Keiichi go home in a maid outfit.

"Are you sure this is safe?" asked Keiichi.

"No but would you rather walk home in a maid uniform?" Shawn countered.

"Just do it quick." Keiichi said with his eyes closed.

"Mion do you have the stop watch ready?" Shawn called out from the roof of the school.

"Ready!" she called back. Then Shawn attached a hook to Keiichi's underwear and pushed him off the roof of the school while placing the hook on the wall allowing it to attach itself to it. This, in turn, allowed Keiichi's underwear to stretch the two stories that school went up to. Keiichi yelped in pain as his underwear stretched beyond what most would have thought possible. Afterwards Shawn jumped off the roof and landed next to the girls.

"Where did you say you saw this again?" asked Shion.

"A sitcom called Scrubs." Shawn replied. "The only difference is that here we couldn't make it a four story atomic wedgie but two is just as good." The group decided to let Keiichi choose his punishment. It was either having him wear the embarassing maid uniform or try something Shawn had seen on tv once for ten minutes. As the group watched Keiichi hang they noticed how his face started changing colors and judging from the look on his face it wasn't from excitement. "I gotta say this looked a lot funnier in the show though." he said turning to Mion. "How much longer?" Mion looked at the stopwatch.

"Another minute." she replied.

"Hey I just realized something." Satoko said. Everyone turned their eyes to her. "If he's hanging from the roof by his underwear and they're stretched a lot more than they're meant to wouldn't they..." she said before suddenly they heard a thud and saw Keiichi on the floor semi concious. "tear." she finished. The group ran to check on the unconcious Keiichi.

"You guys think he's okay?" Shawn asked poking Keiichi.

"He'll be fine." Mion said.

"Well at least he can be happy he didn't have to dress up like a maid today." Shawn said picking Keiichi over his shoulder. On the way from school Keiichi woke up and noticed he was being carried.

"Hey what's going on?" he asked.

"Dude I don't think you wanna know." Shawn said as he let Keiichi get on his feet allowing him to noticed his ass was in a lot of pain.

"Here Keiichi-kun." Rena said handing him his backpack. Once Keiichi had his backpack he started walking with everyone but with his legs tensed up. Shawn couldn't help but snicker at this. After going their seperate ways Shawn started thinking back to what Phillíp had said to him the day before as he looked at the three girls he was now watching over causing him to smile.

'No matter what I'll protect them. Even if it costs me my life.' he though to himself. Once they arrived Shawn stood outside looking to the forrest. As he looked out he heard Rika's footsteps approaching.

"Need somthing?" Shawn asked.

"Hey Onii-san..." Rika said before realizing what she had said. "I-I mean Shawn there's something I wanted to ask you." she said approaching him embarassed. Shawn smiled.

"What is it Imoutou?" he asked patting her head causing her to blush.

"I was just curious about why you didn't seem surprised when I told yo about what happened in the other Hinamizawas."

"Because I've seen quite a bit of death." Shawn replied. "There's actually a tv show I watch which shows quite a few things that can be considered worse. I'll show it to you sometime. Anyway did you start your homework?" Rika pulled out her homework and handed it to Shawn. As Shawn looked over he saw everything seemed to be in check. "Very good. By the Rika-chan there's something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it nano desu?"

"Well I get that Hanyuu is a goddess and all but how is it that she can reverse time but is having trouble with multiplacation?" he asked looking into the house through the window that was next to them. Hanyuu herself was actually struggling quite a bit and seemed to be having a panic attack.

"That's like asking how can she be a goddess but also be so shy." Rika countered.

"She shy?" Shawn asked. "Oh well I better go help her." he said as the two walked inside. "Hanyuu are you alright?"

"This is just so confusing." Hanyuu replied freaking out.

"Okay calk down. It's not like you've got a bunch of wild animals trying to eat you." Shawn said trying to calm down the small goddess as he remembered one of the times he went camping on his own. "All your doing is adding a number by itself the number of times thats next to it." he began to explain. After a few minutes, examples, and hypothetical situations Hanyuu began understuanding much more and was able to finish it on her own.

"You see it's just a matter adding the same number more than once." Shawn said with a smile.

"I get it now. Thank you!" Hanyuu said excited.

"Sure." Shawn said. "Anyway I better start dinner." he said before entering the kitchen.

"You know that big brother complex you have makes you seem kind of cute." DMG said floating behind him with a smile.

"You know it's fascinating how you just love flying around town." Shawn thought.

"Well I'm not just gonna stay in class with you. It kinda boring having to listen to things that happened after you died." she said simply.

"You know it's no wonder you were such good friends with the Pharaoh back then." Shawn thought with a smile.

"Anyway have you called them?" DMG asked.

"Not yet." Shawn replied. "I don't want to wind up calling them unless I can offer them some way to relax." Not long afterwards Shawn served the stew he made for dinner along with some rice but gave them a surprise for dessert. He had made a volcano fudge chocolate cake. None of the girls had ever tried something like it so when they ate it they almost passed out.

"W-what is this?" asked Satoko as she, Rika, and Hanyuu began sparkling.

"One of the most decadent deserts I've ever learned to make." Shawn said. "What do you think?" Then something happened that caught Shawn by surprise. Suddenly the three girls began floating. "Uh this can't be good." he said as he sweatdropped. "DMG can you do something?"

"I'm afraid not. This is because of their feelings." she replied as Hanyuu floated past her.

"Well is there something we can do?"

"Keep the doors and windows closed?" she suggested. Within about half an hour each of the girls seemed to blissfully be floating down to the floor.

"Okay. This is wierd even for me." Shawn said picking up each of the three girls before taking them to their futons. Afterwards Shawn stood on the roof like the other nights.

"Don't you think showing something like that to someone so young is kind of irresponsible?" DMG asked.

"Ordinarilly yes but she said it herself. Rika is no mere child." Shawn replied. "Besides that I think it's a very educational program." The remainder of the night Shawn made a few calls and plans for his friends.

* * *

Well that was new addition to a subtype of Kaijin. I'm guessing that from those who read this some don't really get who DMG is so why don't you try to figure out what the letters DMG stand for. Once again any guesses to the questions in chapter two can be sent in. Right now I'm also adding one more question. Can you guess what Dakishimete eien no moegara means? All this aside I wanted to also add to those of you who might have seen my videos on youtube thank you. If your wondering what I mean my username on youtube is SailorShiraToph. By the way I was going through a whole Sailor Moon Avatar thing at the time I made that account. One last thing. I wanted to say thanks to Kamen Rider Chrome and Kamen Rider Double for helping me with come up with some stuff for the next chapter as well as Rukia.K1 for the encouragement in both my vids and fics. Imoutou rock on! Anyway till next time.


	5. A Trip, a Show, and Some New Games

A Mystery of Light and Dark

Disclaimer

I do not own Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni. It's owned 07th Expansion, Studio Deen, and Geneon Entertainment. I seriously think I'm about to pass out here.

-Thud-

Ow. I think I just gave myself a concussion.

-Once more I don't know if I'll have someone speaking in english so if I do it'll be **bold.**

Chapter 5 A Trip, a Show, and Some New Games.

Within two more days the weekend finally came. The remainder of the week went by without trouble. No kaijin* appeared which allowed things to stay peaceful and Shawn to relax even though he hadn't been in Hinamizawa that long. That weekend Shawn had scheduled something for them to do. In the morning Shawn left some breakfast for Satoko, Rika, and Hanyuu because he had to meet with someone. After eating breakfast in their own homes they left to meet up with Shawn at the site where all the construction vehicles had been left to rust.

"I wonder why Shawn wanted us to meet here." Mion said.

"Probably because no one comes here." Keiichi said.

"Well he's late." Shion said.

"I wonder where he wants to take us. I wonder." Rena said.

"Hey everyone!" Shawn called out from the side of a shack as he ran towards them.

"Hey Shawn where did you want to take us?" asked Mion.

"First let me introduce you all to a friend of mine." Shawn said as a teen a little older than all of them but wore black pants, a purple shirt, and a headband stepped out.

"Hello. I'm Connor. An intern at the Hikari no Higurashi company. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." he said.

"Connor here will help guide you through the part of the company I'm gonna show you." Shawn said as the two pulled out I.D. cards.

"What are those for?" asked Keiichi. Neither answered. They simply walked up to a tree and both slid the cards into a tree which began to ripple.

"Camo off." Connor said a row of trees and machines rippled before disappearing revealing a very large train. Upon seeing this everyone's jaws dropped. Shawn then turned to see their reactions.

"What? Haven't you ever seen a big magical train that can travel across alternate plains of reality?" Shawn asked pretty much confusing everyone a lot more than anyone would have believed possible. "Well are you all coming?"

"Uh yeah." Mion said as the group entered. When they did they looked in amazement at how fancy the inside of the train looked. It had a two hundred inch tv, several seats which could be reclined, a few robots which were floating around. Seeing all of this caused all of them to gawk at what they saw.

"Alright then why don't you take a seat and we can get going." Connor said approaching one of the robots. "Please bring some age appropriate drinks."

"Yes sir." the robot said leaving.

"Hey Shawn what is all this?" asked Shion.

"This is how you travel in comfort." Shawn said as he sat down on one of the seats. "For now why don't all of you just sit and relax." Everyone sat in different seats as they began feeling the material they were made of.

"Hey what are these things made of?" Mion said as she felt herself relax.

"I believe they are made of the orthapedic gel used for the soles of shoes." Connor replied. Within half an hour the train stopped which kind of annoyed everyone since they were enjoying the seats.

"Well ladies and Keiichi, we have arrived." Shawn said as he and Connor walked to the doors. When they opened they just what look like any other subway station.

"This is where you wanted to take us?" Mion question looking around.

"No..." Shawn began walking to the large door in front of them. "...this is." he said as the door opened revealing the biggest place any of them had ever seen. It was like a mall but with more than 600 floors. Seeing this everyone almost passed out as they saw all the people that were there. "Uh guys?" he asked. The group just continued to stare in awe at the place they were now in. After about five minutes they were able to stop staring. "Okay anyway here." he said handing each of them a silver card which gave off a small glow upon contact with each of them.

"What are these for?" asked Satoko curiously.

"They're gift cards for all of you to go shopping with." Shawn replied. "They're each fill with about 30,000 yen so you should be able to have fun. Oh and before I forget here." he said handing everyone a small silver bracelet which had a red light on it as well as a small flat piece of metal that had a button on it.

"Hang on isn't that a little too much?" asked Shion.

"Hell if I know. I don't know the conversion rate from dollars to yen." Shawn replied.

"So what are these for?" asked Keiichi looking at the bracelet and the piece of metal.

"The bracelets are tracking devices and the flat ones are maps of this place so you don't get lost." Shawn said pressing the button on the flat piece of metal he had allowing it to project a map of the entire place. Everyone looked amazed at it. Each of them then pressed the button on their maps and stared at the small device in amazement.

"What? Haven't any of you seen a map before?" Shawn asked a little confused at how they others were acting.

"Not one like this." Keiichi said.

"Anyway it's still early so how about we meet in the forty fifth floor at around 11:50 to have lunch together. In the meantime explore where ever you want and buy what you'd like." Shawn said. "Rika come with me there's something I want to show you."

After that they split up to explore. Mion and Rena decided to check out the thirty second floor (Clothing), Satoko and Hanyuu thought they'd check the twenty sixth floor (Toys) before going to the fourteenth floor (Pets), Keiichi decided to check out the eleventh floor (Sports), and Shion just decided to explore the store to see if she found something interesting. Shawn just took Rika to the fifty sixth floor (Theaters).

* * *

Upon entering one of the theaters Shawn approached the man and handed him a small card. The man nodded at Shawn and opened the door.

"Come on Rika-chan." Shawn said with a smile.

"What it this?" she asked.

"It's a small theater." Shawn replied. "Here they show programs that other worlds show on tv." he explained as they sat in the middle of the empty theater.

"So what was it you wanted to show me?" Rika asked curiously.

"You'll see." he replied.

Rena and Mion had checked out a lot of stores. Each with differents styles clothing. The two were amazed at how many choices there were. They saw chinese clothes, goth clothes, even clothes which were styled after the fashion of ancient civilizations.

"Mii-chan look." Rena said looking at a place neither of them had ever heard of called Hot Topic.

When the two entered they saw several different clothes some of which had skeletons or skulls. They saw a few styles of pants and different styles of shoes. Intrigued they decided to explore the store.

* * *

Satoko and Hanyuu had gone from store to store seeing how there were different kinds of toys. After a while though the two had decided to check out fourteenth floor and found the pets to be some of the cutest creatures they'd ever seen.

"Hey Hanyuu look." Satoko said pointing to a sign that said mythological pets.

"I wonder what they have there." Hanyuu said as the two walked towards it. After going past the sign they saw several other stores which seemed to be a bit modeled after medevil europe. Upon entering a store they looked into one of the displays and saw something niether had expected to see.

"Is that what I think it is?" Satoko asked.

"I think it is." Hanyuu responded as they approached it. In said display was a baby dragon which seemed to just be learning to stand.

"Kawaii." the two said.

"Well I see you two have good taste in dragons." said a sales man approaching them who wore jeans, a white shirt, and a green apron. "But you might be a little young to own one." he said petting the dragon.

"I never knew that dragons were real." Hanyuu said.

"Well perhaps not in this world but in a few others they are." the man said. "We heard that there were some eggs after we went to feed the mother but she had been killed by a so called **knight**." he said a little angered.

"That's horrible." Satoko said.

"Yes so I brought the eggs here and I've been taking care of them since." he said looking to the baby dragon. "This little girl just hatched yesterday.

* * *

Keiichi had been looking through the floor for a place where he could find something which might help him become better at sports to be able to win when the club play more physical games but was then led to the twenty eighth floor (Gyms).

* * *

Shion herself was still just going from floor to floor exploring when she found a shop with many kinds of weapons which intrigued her.

* * *

Back with Shawn and Rika they had been shown a comedic video before what Shawn wanted to show Rika actually started.

"So what are we gonna watch?" Rika asked.

"Something somewhat educational." Shawn replied.

_"Okay freaks put down your beers and hold back your tears. Here's something to sink your teeth into." the announcer of the show began._

Upon seeing the show and a part where a man bit another man in the shoulder blade Rika winced.

_"We've got a pee daddy who's shizzle get sizzled, a beach party that turns into a blow out, a flower child who does a faceplant, a softy learns the law of the jungle, a tree hugger who becomes unbearable, and finally a meal that cost an arm and a leg. Don't let it go to your heads it's just the next episode of 1000 ways to die." (Disclaimer I do not own 1000 ways to die. It is a program shown by Spike television network and kicks ass.)_

Seeing this made Rika's eyes widen. "You wanted to show me this?" Rika asked angered.

"Yeah." Shawn said. "Look I know you've seen people die a lot but this show is more about teaching cause and effect." he said trying to calm her down. "Look just watch."

_"Warning the stories portrayed in this show are based on real deaths and are extremely graphic. Names have been changed to protect the identities of the deceased. Do not attempt to try ANY of the actions depicted. YOU WILL DIE!"_

"Well that should be obvious." Rika said.

"You have to realized that now matter how much the human race has evolved there are still those stupid enough to still try things like this." Shawn replied.

_"Death is everywhere. Most of us try to avoid it, others can't get out of its way. Everyday we fight a new war against germs, toxins, injury, illness, and catastrophe. There's a lot of ways to wind up dead. The fact that we survive at all is a miracle because everyday we live we face 1000 Ways to Die." Then the image changed depicting two girls who looked about seventeen. Two lines appeared but the top one was blurred while the second said Location: Climax, KS._

"Why is that blurred?" asked Rika.

"Don't know." Shawn replied. Rika wanted to say something but figured she should just watch this strange show. (From this point on I'm gonna have the announcer and explinations from experts in bold to be able to tell when it's someone in the moment or the announcer/someone explaining.)

_**"The church revival meeting was finally over. It was time to stop praying and start playing. Betty Lou and Georgia were looking to commit some sins of the flesh. Things got going with a game of truth or dare."**_

"Hey Shawn what's that?" asked Rika.

"It's a game where you ask a person truth or dare. It they say truth then they must answer anything you ask them truthfully but if they pick dare they have to do whatever the person who asked them tells them to do." Shawn explained. Hearing this made Rika grin malevolently.

_"Truth or dare?" asked a guy with a red shirt._

_"Yeah I think I'm gonna pick dare." said the girl in a white blouse._

_**"Bobby Joe cut right to the chase."**_

_"I dare you to take off your top." he told the girl._

_"I concur." said another of the guys as the three guys of the group clashed their beer bottles together. The girl then proceded to do so._

_**"With these two hussies they should have called it truth or bare."**_

_Then both girls were shown without their blouses on._

_**"Now it was their turn."**_

_"You should go pee on the electric fence." the second girl told the guy in the black shirt._

_"No. No way." he said realizing the danger._

_**"This was Elwood's best chance to lose his virginity but he wouldn't play ball."**_

_"It's too dangerous." Elwood said. "Your an idiot."_

_"It's too dangerous." taunted the last guy._

"Well if nothing else at least he's got some common sense." Rika said in her adult voice.

_"Somebody do it." said one of the girls._

_"I'll do it." said a guy who was wearing a hooded sweatshirt before he walked to it._

_**"You could always count on Bubba. He'd pee on himself for a piece of ass. He had to go anyway. His golden stream traced an arc through the hot Kansas air. For a moment it seemed like Bubba didn't have enought bladder...until..." **__Then the guys who was peeing suddenly got electicuted him before throwing him back. __**"a ten thousand volt crotch rocket barbecued his junk and fried his heart."**_

_**

* * *

**_

In the meantime Mion and Rena had bought a some clothes from different stores. They had both actually bought something neither of them had ever heard of called an mp3 player. Rena bought one that was white and pink with bunnies and birds. Mion on the other hand bought one that was a black with a picture of Gir on the back which she thought was kinda funny because he was dancing on it. When they asked what they were they were explained that they were to hold and listen to music anywhere and anytime. For the last several minutes they had been listening to music from bands they had never even heard of before. The names extended from AAA to Tetra Fang and went also from Avenged Sevenfold to Within Temptation. Each had been in a large room which was playing tracks from various artists and of various genres. They couldn't believe how a device which was small enough to hold in one hand without it being noticed could hold so many songs.

* * *

Shion herself had wondered around for a while and had actually bought one herself which was black and green. She had been listening to a few songs she had begun to enjoy such as Goodbye by SR-71, Let Me Here You Scream by Ozzy Osbourne, and We Are One by 12 Stones. As she walked she was still curious about how it was possible to fit more than 650 songs into a device so small.

* * *

In that time Satoko had been looking for Hanyuu whom she lost after she went to buy something to drink.

"I wonder where she could have gone." Satoko asked herself.

* * *

By the time it was time for them to meet up Rika had seen a guy die for peeing in an electric fence, two guys get eaten, a man being assassinated, a rich boy being strangled, a guy being killed by the explosion of a keg, and a girl who jumped into an empty pool while drugged. After that Shawn showed her a second episode in which she saw some wannabe samurai teens jousting in cars until one got a spear through his head, a woman split in half by an elevator, a guy dying because his friend shot him with cigarettes, a guy who was killed by a remote control plane, a guy who died after following his ex wife out of jealousy, and a man getting trampled by a crowd. Even though she had witnessed much death Rika never thought some people could be so stupid. Afterwards they watched a few other episodes which started making her question in intellect of human in general. Once it was about 11:45 mostly everyone gathered at the forty fifth floor (Restaurants). Satoko was the last one to show up looking worried.

"Satoko what's wrong?" asked Mion.

"I lost Hanyuu-san. While we were walking she got thirsty and went to get soemthing to drink but didn't come back so I went looking for her." Satoko said worried.

"Well then let's see where she is." Shawn said pulling out his map. When he checked it he saw the seven points which represented him and the others before noticing what looked like a glitch.

"Can you tell where she is?" asked Rika.

"I think I know where she is." Shawn said walking to the rail. He waited for a few seconds before jumping over the rail and landing on the floor below before getting thrown by something. Everyone just stared at him dumbfounded before they went to check on him.

"Hey Shawn are you okay?" asked Shion.

"Yeah I'm fine." he replied standing up with Hanyuu in his arms who seemed very shaky.

"Hanyuu are you okay?" asked Rika.

"ThisisthemostamazingthingI'veeverfelt!" she exclaimed to quickly for any of them to understand.

"Is she okay?" asked Shion as Satoko noticed something on the floor.

"Hey Shawn look." she said handing Shawn the can she found. Upon seeing it his eyes widened.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Shawn said.

"What's wrong?" asked Mion.

"**Who sells a little girl Red Bull?**" he asked angrily. "Come on I gotta see someone." he said carrying Hanyuu who was trying to get out of his arms. Shawn knowing who most likely was the one who sold Hanyuu the drink went to the twenty nineth floor which was full of concesion stands.

"Where are we going?" asked Rika.

"A quien demonios se le ocure venderle una ***** vevida energetica a una nina?" Shawn said as they approached a place that had a curtain in the front. "Sanx where are you?"

"Hey chill. Who's out there?" asked a guy dressed in a tie die shirt. "Oh it's you. I haven't seen you in a while Shawn."

"Dude why in the hell would you sell a kid a Red Bull?" Shawn asked angerily.

"What makes you think it was me?" Sanx asked.

"Because your the only person here who sells Red Bull."

"Oh yeah. Sorry man but I was..." Sanx began.

"You don't have to tell me I can smell it. Dude your on parole remember." Shawn said.

"Oh crap that reminds me I gotta see my parole officer." he said leaving.

"He's hopeless." Shawn said as the group went outside of the shop.

"Okay who was that guy?" asked Mion.

"His name's Sanxian Levix." Shawn said. "He was a arrested after being hidden for 94 years." he said looking at everyone else who's eyes had widened. "Don't forget that we are still vampires and as such live much longer."

"Right." they realized.

"Anyway he was caught a few years back with an associate of his who had a bit of an accident." Shawn explained as he got a blue can from a vendor. "Here Hanyuu drink this." As Hanyuu drank she began to feel her energy simmer down.

"What was that?" asked Mion.

"It's a deenergizer. They're in case someone gets a sugar rush." Shawn explained. "Anyway let's head to the forty fifth floor to have lunch." he suggested. When they arrived they looked but what really caught their attention were the smells that were around. They smelled different things from noodles, rice, chicken. So many scents started causing the to really get hungrier than they already were.

"What are all those smells?" asked Rena.

"Well this floor has all kinds of restaurants. Just about anything from dining out to fast food. So what would you guys like to eat?" Shawn asked. The group looked at the all the places trying figure out what would be best.

"There's so much to choose from. Rena can't decide." Rena said.

"She's right. It's hard to decide." said Keiichi.

"Alright then how about we go to the buffet near the end of the floor. That's the one with the most selection of food." Shawn said. The group wondered but then nodded. As Shawn led them the other members of the game club began to wonder about various things.

"Hey Shawn what city are we in right now?" Mion asked.

"Well we're not **in** a city right now." Shawn said. "You see there's a place like this pretty much exists in every world where there are daywalkers for the purpose of letting daywalkers hang out with other daywalkers. You see there are some daywalkers who have a hard time being with humans because they don't like having to hide their abilities." he explained.

"You still haven't answered my question." Mion said.

"Sorry. I tend to get a little distracted." Shawn said scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "As I said before we're not **in** a city. We're actually a few thousand miles under Tokyo, I think." he said. Hearing this made everyone's eyes widen.

"We're **under** the city. As in under ground?" Mion said.

"Yup. It took them about four hundred years to figure out how to do this until they figured something out." Shawn explained.

"What?" asked Hanyuu curiously.

"Just use magic to create a kind of dome in order the place stable. This allows for a place to be as normal as it can be without the risk of an earthquake destoying it." Shawn explained. Once they arrived they looked at how good the food looked. The Hinamizawa game club could only stare with open eyes at all the large varietie of food there was. Some was food they had seen or even commonly had. Others were things that none of them had ever really tasted or even heard of.

"All of this stuff looks awesome." Keiichi said with a drooling mouth.

"Yeah well they pick the best dishes of various worlds to put in places like this." Shawn explained. "Some say that some of the food doesn't even come from an earth but from a different planet within a different reality." he said pointing to a strange looking dish which had something that still appeared to be moving. This pretty much grossed everyone out. With a small laugh Shawn walked up to the Maitre d.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Yes we'd like a table for eight." Shawn said.

"Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes. I believe it's under the name Hotshot."

"Oh I see. Your fee has been payed." he said looking at his pad. "Jaques could you show them to their table?"

"Right away." said a man who was also dressed in a fancy suit but with an orange bowtie. "Please follow me." he said leading them to a table.

"So how long has this place been open for?" asked Mion.

'I believe it's been here for approximetly three hundred and seventy nine years." Jaques replied. "I've actually only worked here for a hundred and sixty six years." After hearing this the group's, save for Shawn, Rika, and Hanyuu, jaws dropped. Noticing it Shawn looked at them.

"I did say that no one actually knows how long a daywalker's lifespan can be didn't I." Shawn whispered to them. Once they sat down Jaques took out a small notepad.

"Now what would like to drink?"

"I think I'll have some peach tea." Shawn said.

"I'll have some too." Hanyuu said trying to keep her jittery hands from moving too much.

"What other drinks do you have?" asked Mion.

"Well we have Coca Cola, Sprite, Dr. Pepper, Pepsi...

15 minutes later

Peach tea, Strawberry tea, Cranberry tea, and Herbal tea." he finished. As soon as he did everyone, again except for Shawn, stared at him.

"Then I think I'll just have some Pepsi." Keiichi said.

"I'll have Coke." Mion said.

"I'll have Mountain Dew." Satoko said.

"I'd like Lemonade please." said Shion.

"Me too." said Rena.

"I think I'll have Strawberry tea." said Rika.

"Okay then I'll be back with your drinks. In the meantime please help yourselves to the all you can eat buffet." Jaques said leaving.

"Alright then, shall we?" Shawn said standing up.

"Shouldn't one of us stay here to wait for the drinks?" asked Shion.

"Nah. From what my father told me when I was a kid these places always have a waiter per table so he'll know where to take the drinks." Shawn explained. As they walked to where the plates were Mion thought of something.

"By the way Shawn how come you've never..." she began before Satoko and Rika stopped her when they noticed him looking down for a moment.

"Before I forget try not to eat too much. I have some games planned that'll require a lot of movement. The last thing I want is for one of you to get cramps or something." Shawn said cheerfully. "In any case let's split into pairs so we don't get lost." he suggested. Rena and Shawn went one way, Shion and Satoko went another, Rika and Mion went to another, and Hanyuu and Keiichi headed to another.

Ten minutes later mostly everyone returned to the table with their plates, save for Mion who returned with two plates. Once they sat down the group gaped.

"What?" Shawn asked confused.

"I thought you said not to eat a lot." said Mion.

"I guess I never explained that daywalkers have larger appetites than humans did I." he said sheepishly. "So where's Rika-chan?" he asked.

"She said she was going to the bathroom." Mion said looking around. "This place is popular, isn't it?"

"Well it's the only place that serves some of just about everything from every world." Shawn said.

"Sorry I took so long." Rika said sitting down before looking at Shawn's plate. "I'm...not gonna ask." she said looking to the side.

"Itadakimasu." they all said before digging in.

"Wow this is really good." Keiichi said biting into something purple that he wasn't entirely sure what it was.

'I wonder if I should tell that what he's eating isn't supposed to be eaten by humans.' Shawn thought to himself. 'Nah. It'll be funnier when he finds out tomorrow.' he snickered to himself.

"What's funny?" asked Rika curiously.

"I'll tell you later." Shawn said. After they finished eating and had dessert (I know it's stupid but I still can't tell which is which) they headed down to the fifty first floor. After arriving in the floor they saw how enormous it was which pretty left everyone with their mouth wide open. "Ladies and Keiichi I give you the game floor!" Shawn announced proudly. "They've gathered so many different types of games that this isn't one floor. It's seven, to date."

"Your saying these are all games?" asked Mion.

"Yep." Shawn replied as a man approached him.

"Shawn, buddy. I ain't seen you since when you started playing Call of Duty!" the man said getting closer revealing he had navy blue hair, a red eye and a violet eye, and wore a suit.

"Jeremy how've you been?" Shawn asked.

"Hanging out and still as awesome as ever." he said.

"Shawn who's that?" asked Shion.

"This is Jeremy Ma..." Shawn began.

"Stinsen." Jeremy interupted.

"You changed your name?" Shawn asked unable to believe it.

"Oh yeah. I'm gonna fulfill my dream of becoming as awesome as **him**." Jeremy said in a manner which made everyone sweatdrop. "I even found a mint condition copy of **it**."

"**It**?" Shawn asked.

"**The Bro Code**." Jeremy said pulling out a red book which had the sides of the pages line in gold. Seeing this Shawn simply sighed holding his temples. "Hey you wanna be my wingman?" he asked.

"I'd be glad to but I'm kinda too young and in the middle of a bit of a tour." Shawn said.

"Oh." Jeremy said looking at the rest of the group before walking up to Shawn. "So which one are you trying to score with?" he whispered into Shawn's ear.

"You're a moron." Shawn whispered back. "Anyway we should go. We've still got a some stuff to do." he said normally.

"Alright then. If you ever wanna be my wingman just give me a call. I'm looking for one." Jeremy called out as the group walked away.

"Will do." Shawn called back. "ya jackass." he added under his breath.

"Was that guy a friend of yours?" asked Shion.

"That depends on what you define friend, sanity, and, apparently, awesome." Shawn said making everyone turn their heads. "When I met him he started watching some sitcom called How I Met Your Mother and since he's been trying to become Barney Stinson." he explained.

"So he actually changed his name?" asked Hanyuu.

"Yeah. I still can't believe he found an actually copy of the Bro Code." Shawn said.

"The Bro Code?" asked Rena curiously.

"It's, what you might call, a set of unspoke but written rules that guys follow when it comes to girls, dating, and just a bunch of things of that nature." Shawn explained. "So it's just things that Keiichi and I need to follow."

"Wait why me?" asked Keiichi somewhat outraged.

"Well we're friends which by the Bro Code makes us in fact Bros." Shawn explained as they walked up to another man who wore a neon colored blue vest.

"Codename?" asked the man.

"Codenames: Hotshot, Mii, Shii, Trapmaster, Tanuki, K1, SG1, and Violet." Shawn said.

"Your all on the list." he said checking a book. "You may enter." he said as the doors behind him opened. As the group walked in they looked around but became confused.

"Hey Shawn where are we?" asked Shion. Suddenly the doors closed behind them shutting of what little light there was in the room.

"Shawn?" asked Mion. Then they heard fingers snap and eight different lights turned on above eight doors. Said lights were red, dark green, light green, yellow, blue, orange, brown, and purple. Turning to the group he smiled.

"Everyone go into your rooms and suit up. We'll meet up in the world." Shawn said.

"We're staying here?" asked Keiichi.

"Look just go into your rooms." Shawn said snapping his fingers again causing the lights to change into the forms the names Shawn had said to the man on the door. "Mion, Shion, Satoko, and Keiichi I think yours are obvious. Rika your Tanuki, Rena your SG1, and Hanyuu your violet. Once you enter you'll see a black suit. After you put it on we'll see each other in the world." Shawn said entering the room that had Hotshot on the top. Uncertain they each entered the rooms assigned to them and each saw a black jump suit after they each put their suit on through the front they sealed themselves from the back which kinda freaked them out.

"Welcome." a mechanical female like voice. "Please select your default weapon." Each one of them looked at the strange weapon which now floated in front of them.

"Can all of you hear me?" asked Shawn.

"I can." Rika said.

"Me too." said Keiichi.

"I think we all can." said Mion.

"Alright. This is the start of the game." Shawn said. "The image in front of you is a weapon you can choose as your default weapon. This means that what ever weapon you pick will be the weapon you always start with. To see the selection just place the palm of your hand on it and move it to the right or left. Once you see a weapon you like put you palm on it and grab it from the cube." he explained. Though a little confused they each picked a different weapon. Rena picked a small pistol like weapon that had a pretty wide mid length barrel (because he thought it looked cute), Mion picked a weapon that looked kinda like an automatic rifle but had three barrels, Shion picked a weapon the size of a handgun that a had a small hook in the back, and Keiichi picked a gun that looked like an assault rifle but had more of a rectangular shape. "There's one more thing I need to say but this is primarily for Rika, Hanyuu, and Satoko." Shawn said. "For you three weapons of class six, nine, seventeen, and sixty one will be blocked."

"Why?" Satoko complained.

"Because there are some weapons that have more fire power than you three can handle, meaning that if you try to shoot them you'll most likely get thrown." he explained. "Hearing this Rika picked out something that looked like a small glove but when she put it on the weapon expanded on up to her forearm becoming like a cylindrical glove, and Satoko picked a sub machine gun type weapon that had a blue button on the side. Hanyuu was still trying to choosing but wasn't sure what to pick since she'd never really handled a gun in her life, or afterlife depending on how you see it, until she found something that she though looked nice. It was a small handgun that had an extended barrel with a dial on the left side. After they all chose their weapons they found themselves in another dark room before it lit up with various blue lines. "Welcome to the world." Shawn said with a smile as he stepped in front of them.

"Okay so what is this?" asked Mion intrigued.

"It's a game." Shawn replied. "First let me explained a few things. Number one look at your left forearm..." he said. Everyone looked and saw a red bar that was glowing. "this is your health bar. Every shot you get hit by reduces this bar. Once it's empty you've been "killed"." he said with air quotes. "Number two look at your belts." Shawn said pointing to his own. They each looked at their own noticing three different lights that were different than their suits. "These compartments each have a different item. The green ones are have health packs. If you sustain a lot of injury and are able to find cover push the light and a small sphere will come out. After that just place it on your health bar and it'll regenerate. You only have five in each battle so use them wisely. The blue ones are adrenaline."

"Adrenaline?" asked Hanyuu.

"Yes. Some of the weapons cause you to be stunned which will either immobilize you ir just make it very hard for you to move. This one will undo that but like with the health you only have five so watch how you use them." Shawn replied. "The third include two different kinds of bombs. Flash and smoke bombs. These are in case you're surrounded or cornered. These will let you escape." he explained. "Now to the weapons. The weapons have at least two functions each depending on the weapon type and a few other things." he said walking up to Rika. "For example Rika's weapon can fire rapid shot or focus energy into one strong shot." he explained holding her arm.

"That's a weapon?" asked Keiichi.

"Let's just say this game is full of surprises. Anyway this is simple." Shawn began as their surrounding changed to the roof top of a large city shocking everyone. "This will be your tutorial. First off there are weapons all over the place that you can add to your arsenal. The button under your health bar will let you changed weapons at will. Just press it and think back to a weapon to you found. A small warning though. No matter what kind of weapons you've found or how many if you get killed your arsenal falls back to just your default weapon. Two. Remember that everything here is virtual and abides by rules of its own. As such, based on your own skills and abilities, your physical capabilities will be enhanced. Especially here you'll all be able to jump much higher and further." he explained. Hearing this they all looked to each other before they started jumping as high as they could and saw they could go several meters off the ground/roof. As they jumped they began began getting more and more excited. "Guys you're gonna wanna stop before..." he began right before Keiichi took a bad step on a jump and fell off the building causing his body to digitize before reappearing in front of them. "something like that happens." he said with a sigh. "So anyway this stage is a roof top stage so if you fall off you'll die on the way down. You can go inside the building through the window or the doors of the roof, unless you're like me in which case you might blast a hole through the roof with a weapon. Now then this'll be a tutorial match so for this one we'll be a team. It'll be anywhere from ten to sixty minutes or more and we'll have to fight eight dummies." he explained.

"Dummies?" asked Satoko.

"They'll be digital warriors who will try to take us out just like we'll try to take them out but they won't go easy. In this we'll each start in different places of the stage so be on high alert and watch your backs. You'll know which who they are because they'll each be completely one color with glowing eyes. The match will finish in ten minutes or when we've eliminated the last one of them." Shawn explained. "Now then the game begins." he said causing all of them to digitally disappear and reappear in different locations. Satoko found herself in what looked like a classroom, Rika was in an apartment, Rena was in a stairwell, Mion was in what looked like a chemistry lab, Keiichi was in a bathroom, Hanyuu was in an elevator, Shion was on the roof of one of the buildings, and Shawn was in a closet.

"Okay somehow I'm not surprised that out of everyone **I'm** the one who winds up in a closet." Shawn said to himself going to the door. "Mar I'm gonna kick your ass." Trying to open it he saw it was locked which caused him to smile. At that moment everyone felt a loud tremor which caused them to lose their balance.

Hanyuu was just getting out of the elevator and saw a red circle on the wall. Curiously she went to inspect it. As she got closer it began glowing brightly. Uncertain she touched it which caused it to pull her in.

"So that's what the game's about is it. This is going to be exciting." Mion said to herself as she approached a glass display case that had a sword's handle. "Well Shawn did say that there were a lot of different weapons." she thought looking at it before shooting the glass and taking it. When she grabbed it the handle became silver as a dark green blade extended from the end of it. With a smile she began turning but saw an enemy about to strike her with a sword of his own forcing her to block with the one she had just acquired.

"Well I guess I should be a bit more quiet." Shawn said to himself as he approached another door.

"Maybe you should have." said a figured that emerged from the end of the hall with glowing green eyes. The figure was something between red and orange and wore boots, pants, a poncho, a belt four holsters, and a hat.

"So this is the kinda battle it'll be." Shawn said with a smile as he slowly reached behind his back. 'I hate using something I just found so soon but I don't think I have choice.' he though to himself holding a egg shaped object that started glowing before letting out a pulse that shut down the lights in the hall. As soon as it did Shawn made a run for the other end of the hall. Two gunshots were heard before Shawn made it to the stairs holding his left shoulder when Rena spotted him.

"Shawn are you okay?" she asked worried.

"Peachy." Shawn replied pushing the glowing red part of his belt causing a small red sphere to fall into his hand. Then put it on his shoulder causing the wound to close. "We'd better get to the roof before he catches up." he said.

"Who?" Rena asked curiously.

"One of my boyhood idols." Shawn replied as they started running. "This game was started in a historical campaign type of thing. Which means that we're taking on some of history's most dangerous and deadly warriors."

"So who's chasing you?" Rena asked.

"One of my boyhood idols. It's a Jesse James copy." Shawn said. "His accuracy was legendary as was the fact that him and his gang were the first to rob a bank in broad day light." he said drawing his weapon from his back. "I think he got me with a winchester." he said as they arrived in front of the door. As he tried to open it they realized the door was locked. "Well as I always say. If you can't open a door...blow it off its hinges." he said aiming his weapon which looked like a regular handgun but with a second smaller chamber under the main one. "Rena stand behind me." he said taking aim. Then the door exploded allowing them to get to the roof.

"They must be getting attacked." Rika said to herself as she ran to the elevator. Once she got there the door opened revealing a man who was completely blue but with orange eyes. The enemy then attempted to attack her with a long sword but she was able to move out of the way. As the warrior exited the elevator Rika attempted to run to the door at the end of the hall. Seeing this the warrior threw an orange disk at her. As it flew she tripped causing it to pass by her. She then got up and kept running before seeing the weapon bounce off the wall. With a smile Rika kept running before she slid on her knees while bending back allowing the weapon to fly right above her and back to its owner letting him catch it. Noticing an opening Rika fired serval shots at the warrior forcing to fall back before firing one last strong shot causing him to be thrown out of a window. With this she smiled and opened the door heading up the stairs.

Shion had been wondering what was happening since she felt two explosions and had been jumping from one roof to another when she spotted a warrior who was aiming something that looked a large hexagonal container before she heard a lot of whistling. Suddenly several arrows were shot out of it forcing her to start dodging until she took a bad step on a jump making her lose her balance and accidentally jumped off the building.

'Damn it. Already?' Shion thought to herself before she remembered something.

'The weapons have at least two functions each,' Shawn's voice echoed in her mind. Unsure she pulled out her weapon, pulled the hook on it, and fired upwards shooting what looked like a rope made of electricity which stuck onto a window that caused her to crash through a window. Looking around she started walking towards a window that had wooden boards on it. Curious she tried to remove the boards but coudln't move them so she fired at the boards several times incinerating the boards and the door. At first she couldn't see anything so she felt around for a light switch when she heard a steady humming before several lights turned on. When they did Shion couldn't believe what she was looking at. She had stumbled into a vault full of weapons of diiferent kinds.

"Please take five only." mechanical voice said startling her. As she looked at the different weapons she became amazed. Some of the weapons looked anywhere from 4th or 5th century to weapons that looked futuristic. Looking through them she saw something that caught her eye. There was a shiethed rapier which she recognized by the lines on the hilt.

"Amazing. I never thought I'd see one myself." Shion said taking the weapon. As she placed the weapon on her side she noticed something on her left side something on her forearm started beeping. When she looked she saw an orange light flashing. Curious she touched it causing what looked like a small earpiece. Unsure she placed it in her ear which caused a part of it to extend almost reaching her mouth.

"Can everyone hear me?" she heard Shawn's voice ask.

"Shawn?" Shion asked.

"Shion? Is that you?"

"Yes I'm in some place that has a lot of weapons." she replied.

"Alright can everyone else hear me?"

"I'm on my way to the roof." Rika said.

"I don't know where I am." Hanyuu said sounding a little scared.

"I found a something but I'm not sure what they are or how they work." Satoko said.

"I'm a little busy." Mion said as they heard a battle.

"Onee are you okay?" Shion asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm just fighting some guy with a wierd sword. You konw the usual." Mion replied.

"Okay is anyone else in a confrontation.

"I just took one out." Rika said.

"Alright here's what we'll. Rena, Satoko, Rika, Hanyuu, and Keiichi go meet up with Shion. I'll got help Mion and we'll meet up with you." Shawn instructed.

"But how do we find her?" asked Rena.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Okay new plan. Everyone meet up on the roofs and Shion will lead you but make sure you're not followed. I'll find Mion. I think I know where she is." Shawn said.

"But I don't know where I am." Hanyuu said.

"Okay how did you get to there?" asked Shawn.

"Hau hau. I just got close to a red circle and was suddenly sent here but it's really dark." Hanyuu said sounding scared.

"Okay same plan but I'll go to get Hanyuu then help Mion." Shawn said. "Everyone okay with that?" When no objections were heard everyone headed to the roofs with the exception of Shawn who headed down six floors. As he ran he stayed in the shadow to not be seen and carefully walked looking around until he a small click. Shawn looked down seeing what made the sound causing his eyes to widen. He began running until he heard an explosion followed by a second explosion which prompted him to jump into a hall where he found a glowing red circle. Once he touched it he was absorbed into and found himself in a dark place.

"Hanyuu? Are you here?" he asked.

"Shawn?" she called back.

"Hang on. I'll try to get the lights on." Shawn said feeling around until they heard a small humming as the lights slowly turned on.

"What is this place?" asked Hanyuu looking at the room.

"It's something of a nexus of this stage." Shawn replied. "This place can take us to just about anywhere in the stage and if I recall I think this place is supposed to help us find out allies." he explained approaching a white wall. "Search for player: Mii."

"Player found. Building U, Floor 27, Chemistry room." a mechanical voice said.

"Shawn what happened to your arm." Hanyuu asked noticing he was favoring his right leg.

"I kinda wound up finding a Bouncing Betty." Shawn replied.

"Bouncing Betty?" Hanyuu asked curiously.

"It was a Schrapnellmine from WWII. Nicknamed Bouncing Betty because it has two explosives. The first at the bottom to make it jump and the second on the top which launches the schrapnell to hit anything and anyone near it." Shawn explained holding his leg with a small smile. "Alright then I set it to take us to where Mion is. Let's go Hanyuu-chan." he said as a green circle appeared in front of them. The two then placed their hands on it causing them to be pulled in and appearing in the chemistry room Mion was fighting in as she kicked a chair into the enemy.

"Mion!" Shawn called out pulling out his weapon.

"About time you showed." Mion jumping next to him. "Any idea who this guy is?" she asked as the enemy turned around.

"Uh I do know who he is but I don't think you wanna know who." Shawn said aiming his gun.

"Tell me." Mion said sternly.

"Well you just fought and held your own against Vlad the Impaler. A warrior with so much bloodlust that he bacame **the** most feared warrior of his time. "You've been trained to fight haven't you?" he asked with a smile.

"Just a little for self defense." Mion said with a smirk.

"Well then we've gotta have a sparring session sometime." Shawn said with a smile.

"Maybe." Mion said unsure. Shawn walked up to the desk at the front of the room and started opening the drawers until he found what he was looking for. After it pulling out he threw something that looked like a disk which exploded causing a small flash of light before they saw the fake Vlad trapped in a cacoon of light.

"Alright that'll hold him for about a minute." Shawn said shooting a door. After getting something that looked like a small pipe he walked to the face Vlad.

"What are you doing?" asked Hanyuu.

"This is a weapon that is unique to this game." Shawn said. "It scans an adversary's weapon and turns into it." he explained as the pipe turned into a sword that had a long blade but with a somewhat curved blade where it held more weight. "Sweet. I've always wanted to try using a Kilij." Shawn said running back to the drawers. "Okay I set one of the bombs explode in the desk. There's enough there to take out this entire floor so lets go." he said signaling to the circle he and Hanyuu entered through. THe two girls quickly ran in followed by Shawn. "Sorry to just leave such a great warrior but we've gotta run." he said before jumping in himself. Seconds later they emerged in another room.

"Wait what did you do?" asked Mion right before they saw one of the buildings in the distance explode.

"Just triggered a multi level explosion." Shawn said. "So the match is almost over. Rika took one out and we've just eliminated Vlad the Impaler which means that we still need to take out Jesse James and five other warriors." he said right before they arrived at the place where everyone else were.

"So what is this place?" asked Keiichi.

"Weapon vault Osozeron." Shawn said approaching something that looked like a chest plate. "There are eleven weapon vaults. Each one will let you take five weapons for free but if you want something more you'll either need to pay or trade in a weapon you've already got."

"Pay?" asked Keiichi. "With what?"

"At the start of the game you get 500 skraks which are the currency of this game. You get 300 skraks for every kill you score." Shawn said. Hearing this Rika wondered something.

"How do we know how much we've got?" asked Rika.

"Touch your health bar and it'll display how much you've got." Shawn said touching his own causing a holographic display that showed 800 SK. Rika did they same and saw that on her's she had 1250 SK. Turning Shawn saw it and became surprised.

"Very impressive Rika-chan." Shawn said with a smile.

"But how did I get this much?" asked Rika.

"If I had to guess I'd probably have to say that it was a style bonus." Shawn replied.

"Style bonus?" asked Mion.

"Yep, you see whenever you score a kill and you do something that looks good you get the 300 plus something extra depending on how cool what you did looked." Shawn explained taking a hand gun from the wall.

"I'm starting to wonder if this game is appropriate for children." Shion said.

"Are you kidding? There's lots kids playing this. If you'd like I can have us linked into the game's main server so we can play with everyone who's playing this." Shawn said. "Of course it'll have to be after we do this since we are in the middle of a match." he said getting a modified Winchester rifle which he recognized, a sniper rifle, and something that kinda looked like a very old pistol. Then he saw something else that caught his attention. "Awesome." he said getting something from a wall that looked like forearm armor. "I love these." he said putting it on.

"What is that?" asked Mion.

"It's called a Katar. A weapon once used by the great and deadly Rajput warriors." Shawn replied pulling something that was on it which caused a blade to extend before it split into three seperate blade. The blades then retracted and it became small piece of armor that covered his right forearm. "Okay now with this done..." he said as the others got other weapons. "...there's something I should explain about this little match. It seems the warriors from here were chosen from the same list."

"And what list might that be?" asked Shion getting something that looked kinda like a rocket launcher, yes that's right a rocket launcher.

"Well I only recognize them from a show called the Deadliest Warrior where they compare two people or classes of warrior by comparing their style, knowledge, weapons, and fighting techniques. Once their done with the tests of the weapons they run a simulation a thousand times and whoever wins the most times is considered the winner. So far I know that two of the enemies are Jesse James, who was one of the deadliest shooters in the old west, and Vlad the Impaler who was one of the most feared warriors of his time." he explained.

"What can you tell me about a guy who used this wierd thing that fires a bunch of arrows?" asked Shion.

"I think I know what you mean but let me ask something. When they were fired did they shoot out with a whistling sound?" Shawn asked.

"Yes they did."

"Sounds like a Nest of Bees." Shawn said.

"You mean a bee hive?" asked Keiichi.

"Not quite." Shawn said. "A Nest of Bees is a weapon that was made around the time that people began using gun powder. Ming Warriors would tie some rockets and placed them on. Afterwards they put them in a paper container in which they would tie the fuses together and use them to take out targets." he explained. "Anyway why don't we look for the others. As far as I know there are six of them out there and the only ones I can tell you I know are there are Jesse James and a Ming Warrior. I'll take Jesse since he was my boyhood idol." Hearing him say this everyone looked at him, except Rena. "What?"

"You're gonna take on someone you idolized?" asked Mion.

"No just idolized. I worshipped him. He's the reason why I practice my shooting so much. Since I got my weapons bound to my soul I practice in hopes of being as good a shooter and as fast a quickdraw. Problem is I still have to be able to move fast enough to not get hit by his Winchester." Shawn explained. "By the way Hanyuu I think you should come with me since you're still kinda freaking out." he suggested as she looked at some of the weapons closely. Shawn noticed and smiled. Then he looked behind her and saw a weapon that he recognized from when he was younger. As he approached it he smiled. Noticing this most of the others looked at him as he looked at the weapon on the wall.

"What is it?" asked Rika.

"The Scythe of Dark Judgement." Shawn replied. "It's a legendary weapon. According to legend when warrior who has both good and evil in his soul uses his power to dispell the curse of pain in others the Scythe will ally itself with that warrior if they have the strength." he explained.

"So you've seen it before?" asked Rika.

"I used it once a few years back but its power was so overwhelming that after the battle it put me in a bit of a coma for a few weeks but it's something I'll never forget. It was like I could have bent reality itself if I had wanted to." Shawn replied. "Although I doubt this one could match the real one I want to give it a try." he said placing his right hand on his left forearm which caused something that looked like a Mario coin with 800 on it to appear in his hand. Then he put the coin on the wall which caused the scythe to fall on him making everyone else sweatdrop.

"Are you okay?" asked Shion.

"Peachy." Shawn said getting up in a manner swinging the scythe over his shoulder before it disappeared in a poof of black smoke. "Now then I think it's rude to keep the last six waiting..." he began as he pulled out the two guns he had gotten. "...so how's about we got confront them."

"Looks like this is about to get really exciting." Mion said holding a shot gun.

"I think I'm starting to like this game." Keiichi said holding a weapon that looked like an assault rifle.

"I wonder who I'll confront. I wonder." Rena said holding something that looked like a shot gun.

"I guess if it's a game of survival then let's play." Shion said with a smile.

"Let's see if they're good enough to confront me." Satoko said.

"I'll go with you." Rika said with her hand on her blaster.

"Then let's go." Shawn said with a smile.

The group then split up and headed mostly different directions.

Shawn and Hanyuu walked into hallway that was full of randomly patterned doors. Some were striped, some spotted, and some even had stars on them.

"What do you think?" Shawn asked.

"I'm not really sure." Hanyuu replied.

"Well in my experience there's usually something in the door at the end of the hall." Shawn said changing his weapon to the Winchester he had recently obtained. "Watch your step. If this is anything like what I'm thinking there'll be traps around here so watch yourself." he said looking at the floor as he placed his hand on a tile. "Come on." he said going up against the left side of the wall. As they walked Hanyuu started to feel something strange. Almost as though there was something calling to her. She continued to follow Shawn until she saw a door which seemed to be glowing. Shawn hadn't noticed until he turned to Hanyuu who was walking to a door which had a star inside a heart. "Hanyuu?" She didn't answer. The young goddess only continued walking until she set off a trap which caused several spikes to be fire at her. Shawn tried to push her out of the way but Hanyuu lifted her hands which caused the spikes to just start floating as did Shawn. Then Hanyuu then waved her hand causing the spikes and Shawn to hit the floor.

"I hear you." Hanyuu said in an entranced voice. "I'm coming."

"Hanyuu!" Shawn called out as she touched the door causing Hanyuu to vanish. "Well this is gonna be freakin' weird to explain." he said scratching his head.

"If I were you I'd worry about other things boy." said the fake Jesse aiming one of his Colts at him from the other end of the hall.

"I let my guard down." Shawn said as he slowly held his hands in the air holding on to the rifle.

"Drop it."

"I don't think so." Shawn said with a smile.

* * *

Keiichi was walking through another hall looking around until he heard the sound of a gun being cocked before he saw a man in a black suit walking out of the end of the hall aiming a sawed off shot gun at him.

"Oh crap." he said before jumping into an open door as the man fired his gun. As he got up Keiichi saw some strange objects on a desk and decided to examine them when he heard footsteps. Quickly he grabbed one of the things he saw on the desk, which was glowing in green, and threw it at the open doorway causing it to explode into a clear greenish goo which covered the entrance. The man examined the goo before pulling out a Tommy Gun and firing at it causing him to empty his first mag. Keiichi noticed this and opened a door he noticed had a broken doorknob. Examining what was behind the door Keiichi saw that it was just a closet but also saw that it had a vent.

The suited man pulled out a bottle that had a cloth sticking out of it before lighting the cloth and throwing it. Shortly after the goo was disolved allowing the man to enter the room. He began to look around for his target when he saw some smoke prompting him to ready his Thompson. Once he was at the door the man kicked it down. As soon as he did there was a bright flash blinding him. Then he put his left hand on his eyes while trying to find the enemy right before a shot to his right arm cause him to drop his weapon. This was followed up by a shot to the head instantly taking the man out causing him to digitize.

* * *

Shion had gone back to the roofs since it was there where the Ming Warrior had attacked her. Unfortunetly she couldn't find her target. She continued jumping from roof to roof making sure to keep her guard up.

"Damn it. Where could he be?" she asked herself. Right then she heard a shot with just enough time to move causing the shot to graze her leg. When she turned Shion saw the warrior lighting the fuse of the second barrel of his weapon prompting her to pull out a knife and throw it at his arm which caused him to drop his weapon. Then she switched weapons to a sword she had obtained which had a bit a of a curved blade which was somewhat spiked. The warrior then drew his sword as Shion came down allowing him to block the attack. The two then pushed back causing them to be thrown. When she hit Shion took one of the distraction bombs she had then looked at the warrior. With a battlecry the warrior began running to Shion with his blade by his side. Once he was close enough Shion threw the small flash bomb to his face as it went off blinding him but not stopping him. Shion then rolled to the side and slash him at the waist causing him to digitize and disappear.

"This is an interesting game." Shion said moving some of her hair from her face.

* * *

Satoko and Rika were walking in a hallway which was very empty with the exception of a door that was cracked. The two went through the door and examined.

"This is pretty exciting isn't it?" Satoko asked.

"It is but don't forget we need to be careful." Rika replied looking around. The two then heard something on the floor behind them. When they turned they saw something red that had a fuse which prompted them to take cover behind the desk that was there. After it exploded a man entered the room.

"Well well looks like we've got a couple of children trying to plunder." said the man in a slurred speech as he pulled out a pistol from his jacket. Rika signaled to Satoko to go upwards. Satoko nodded and the two went to seperate ends of the table. Then the man took a swig of his rum before firing at the table. After this Satoko jumped over the table with a pair of knives. Noticing this the pirate pulled out of a second Flintlock Pistol and aimed it at the airbourne Satoko just in time for Rika to shoot his leg causing him to drop it. However as Satoko came down deal the final blow the pirate pulled out his sword blocking the attack.

"Nice try but you shouldn't figure I'm some kind of one trick pony." he said throwing Satoko back.

"So you're a pirate." Satoko said with a smile.

"That's right lass." he replied before taking another swig. "Now why don't you run along." As soon as he said this Satoko became angered that he was talking down to her and switched weapons to something of a much higher caliber. Shortly after there was an explosion on half of that room before the pirate was thrown out of the building causing him to be digitized.

"That was pretty fun." Satoko said with a small laugh. Rika couldn't help but laugh with her friend. Right then they heard the sound of a shot making them look around.

* * *

Rena was walking through another hall with a smile because she had found a weapon which looked a lot like her cleaver back home but with the difference that it had a longer blade. As she continued walking Rena saw something that caught her attention. There was a door that seemed to have been broken down. When she examined it closely Rena noticed that the cracks on the door had clean cuts which to her suggested that a weapon with a mid to large bladed weapon used to break it. Right then she heard a loud battle cry. As she turned Rena saw a warrior who was crystalized white with a bullet looking helmet. The warrior in question then charged at her with a long axe. Luckily for her because the hall was narrow he wasn't able to swing it but still forced her back into the room. As Rena jumped back the Viking then tried throwing a spear at her but due to the size of the room she able to roll out of the way of the weapon. However when she did the warrior pulled out his sword and shield. Since she didn't have any kind of shield Rena so she took one of her mini flash bombs and held it behind her back while getting ready with her own blade. As she circled with the Viking Rena made sure to keep her attention on every thing on the Viking trying to find an opening. Then the Viking began attacking her forcing Rena to clash blades with him until he hit her with his shield knocking her back giving her the chance she needed to in order to throw her flash bomb over the shield causing it to go off in his face. After she hit the floor Rena then got her small shot gun and fired to the Viking's foot causing him to kneel before she jumped in order to use the room to jump at him over his shield and slashing half his head causing him to digitize. Afterward Rena turned back to something that was on the wall that caused her eyes to sparkle.

"Kaii! Omochikaeri!" Rena yelled out as she a sword that had floral decorations.

* * *

Keiichi was looking around when he got to the end of a hall where there was a staircase. As he headed up to the next floor Keiichi looked into the window and saw a man who was crystaline green with armor plating on his arms and a steel helmet walk by the window with seeing him. Noticing this he smiled and slowly opened the door careful not to make any noise. Once he did Keiichi pulled out a gun and aimed it at the Gladiator. However when he fired the Gladiator blocked it with his shield before throwing a net at Keiichi allowing him to pull him in before trying to strike him with a Trident. Keiichi looked with wide eyes until a chain went around his Trident arm and pulled him forcing him to drop it. Keiichi and the Gladiator turned to see Mion holding the chain with a smile. The Gladiator let out a battle cry before running at her. The two then started with hand to hand combat which happened to be one of Mion's greatest strengths. She made sure to watch the how her opponent moved in order to strike quickly until she saw he had something wrapped around his hand that had spikes on it forcing her to dodge much more than she thought. Then after a failed hit Mion pulled his arm and used the Gladiator to jump towards Keiichi. This allowed Keiichi to aim his weapon at the Gladiator and shoot him causing him to be digitized.

"You okay Kei-chan?" Mion asked with a smile as she extended her hand to him. Keiichi just smiled and took Mion's hand allowing her to pull him to his feet.

"Arigatou." Keiichi said with a smile causing Mion to blush lightly enough for Keiichi to not notice.

* * *

Rika and Satoko had gone to search for the source of a loud noice they heard until they saw a man who was in crystaline grey with a poncho like thing wearing a hat that had a feather on it pointing a musket. Then they noticed something interesting. The Musketeer was aiming at Hanyuu who's eyes had somehow become a crystal like blue as was the Katana like sword she was holding. Once the the Musketeer fire Hanyuu just sliced the musket in half surprising the warrior. Seeing that his firearm wouldn't work the warrior drew his Rapier and engaged Hanyuu who seemed to be able to hold her own in a sword fight. Then she noticed the Musketeer pulled out a knife forcing her to block it with the base of the sword before palming his chest throwing him back. Then she closed her eyes before opening then revealing that her eyes were glowing blue. Afterwards she started running to the Musketeer. As he looked up the Musketeer got en guarde right before Hanyuu's body was engulfed in a blue energy before disappearing and reappearing behind the Musketeer, much to his shock. Then five blue lines appeared forming a star on his body causing him to digitize. After the Musketeer disappeared Hanyuu shiethed the sword on the sheith that was on her left side. This caused Hanyuu's eyes to return to normal.

"Hanyuu!" the two girls called out.

"Rika? Satoko?" Hanyuu asked a little confused.

"That was amazing." Satoko said. "I never thought you could do something like that."

"Neither did I." said Rika.

"I don't know what happened. I just remember going into a bright door and then I found myself behind that man." Hanyuu said.

* * *

"You know this has to be the greatest gun fight I've ever been in." Shawn said hiding behind a table as he fired.

"Well it's about to get even more interesting!" yelled out the fake Jesse James firing back. Shawn tried sneaking through the door that was behind him. The fake Jesse kinda saw this and threw his Bowie knife hitting Shawn in the right shoulder causing him to drop the pistol he was using at the time. Shawn kept going until he entered a room with an open door while holding his arm. He looked at the chalkboard and fired at it with another weapon revealing a secret room. Shawn moved as fast as he could turned to see the fake Jesse with his Winchester aimed at him forcing him to jump as the fake Jesse fire hitting him in the leg right before he hit in the room. Once he did Shawn activated a small bomb he had placed there earlier. Right then the fake jumped into the room and aimed the Winchester at Shawn forcing him to jump through the door. The fake tried to go after him but couldn't move since his boots were stuck.

"Good night." Shawn said as the explosion digitized the fake Jesse James. Afterwards the eight found themselves back on the roof of one of the buildings. Unfortunetly none of them could tell the damn buildings apart so they weren't sure if it was the same building they were when they started. The group looked at each other with faces of delight before turning to Shawn who seemed to be trying to reach something on his back.

"What's wrong?" asked Shion. Shawn replied by turning revealing the large knife that was sticking out of his back which kinda made the others squirm a little. "Here let me help you." she said grabbing the knife and pulling it out.

"Thanks." Shawn said flexing. "Hey! Can you connect us to the main game server?" The seven looked at Shawn like he was crazy until they saw a screen appear before them. In it there was a guy who looked about eighteen.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah." Shawn said with a smile.

"Alright then let me just do a little something here." he said as he typed before at the feet of all of them shined a circle. "Alright just think of what you want to wear there and your clothes will change." they all looked at Shawn curiously.

"Don't look at me. This was my first time in this game." Shawn said. Then he closed his eyes causing his jump suit to turn into black pants, a black Megadeth shirt that had a skeleton rising from a body along with holsters on his back, and a red jacket. Everyone became surprised at this and decided to try it too. "Hang on." he said catching their attention. "Remember that we're about enter a large battle area so use clothing that will let you move without too much trouble." The seven then closed their eyes and began thinking causing the rings to start glowing before they began rising changing their clothes. Mion's changed to a pair of jeans, a blue shirt, and a pair of fingerless gloves. Shion's clothes had skinny jeans, a white long sleeve shirt, and a mask which covered the lower half of her face. Keiichi's clothes changed to something that looked a lot like a suit but had but with a vest instead of a jacket. Satoko's clothes became jeans, a shirt that had a dragon on the back, and to small shieths on the back of her waist. Rena's clothes became all black which included black slacks, a black long sleeve shirt, and a pair of black gloves. Rika now wore shorts, a buttoned long sleeve navy shirt, and wire some metal which was on her forearms and elbows. Hanyuu's clothes had an orange uniform which resemble that of a Shaolin Monk but with the difference that her clothes were sweats and an orange shirt, and a shiethed sword at her side.

"Alright what location do you want me to send you to?" the guy asked as next to his face a map appeared that then covered the screen.

"What do you guys think?"

"What about that place?" asked Keiichi pointing to a place that had some slightly visible letters. Everyone else nodded.

"Well you heard them ." Shawn said.

"Okay then good luck. Your gonna need it." the guy said righe before hitting a key causing their surroundings to digitize and the small monitor to disappear. Within seconds they found themselves on a mountain that had several destroyed letters that were made unrecognizable. The group then looked at the city before them which was mostly wrecked. Most of the buildings were somewhat destroyed and had cracks. They also heard the sounds of battles all over along with gun shots and explosion.

"Okay does everyone get how this is gonna work for us?" Shawn asked. They all looked at each other. "Alright this is gonna be an open field for hunting. Simply put take out as many people as you can. Whoever takes out the most wins. Everyone there will be out to get you so be very careful, keep your guard up, and trust no one."

"Are the first two of those the same?" asked Satoko.

"I guess they are but that wasn't what I meant. Keep your guard up to make sure someone doesn't attack you from behind and be very careful because it's gonna be hard to find trap they might have left." Shawn explained. "Plus they also have mines and/or bombs set on either the ground or on a door so practice extreme caution." Satoko nodded with a smile when she heard this.

'So they think they can set better traps than me do they.' Satoko thought with a smile. Shion noticed her smile and wondered what the young girl was thinking.

"Well then any questions?" Shawn asked. Since no one did Shawn just turned. "Alright then let's head in." he said pulling out a pair of guns. Once the group began heading in there was an explosion which forced them to split up. Each ran in a direction where there was a lot of gun fire around. Hanyuu was freaking out about all the chaos around her until she heard a voice prompting her to unshieth her sword causing her eyes to become a crystaline blue once more.

"Identify yourself." said man approaching Hanyuu with an assault rifle. "Normally I wouldn't attack such a cute young girl but this **is** a survival game." he said aiming for Hanyuu's head. Hanyuu simply slashed cutting the weapon in half before slashing the man in half digitizing him.

Shion was running in an attempt to dodge some gun shots that were going around when she saw someone get thrown towards her as they were digitized. Then she saw the person who had taken out the other play aim her weapon at her.

"Say good night noob." the girl said aiming at Shion.

"You should watch your back better." Shion said with a smile.

"What?" the girl asked slightly turning to see behind her. Shion then smiled as a small disk flew to the girl's weapon beeping rapidly before exploding with the girl's eyes having widened at the near destruction of her primary weapon. Seeing the opening Shion fired at the girl several times taking her out. Then Shawn jumped in front of her.

"I thought this was supposed to be every person for themself." Shion said with a smile.

"It really doesn't matter. All that matters is how many kills you can score." Shawn said. "Plus I just happened to be running by while being shot at." he said pointing to a guy on the busted window of a building who was looking around. Shawn then switched weapons to a bow and arrow firing the arrow piercing the guy through the chest digitizing him before he switched back to his own favorite weapons.

"Well then I guess I should consider myself lucky." Shion said looking around.

"Luck had nothing to do with it." Shawn said right before what as far as they could tell to be a rocket flew right above them. "Not good."

"What was that?" Shion asked as the two took cover.

"I'm not 100% sure but I think it was an RPG." Shawn replied.

"RPG?" Shion asked.

"Rocket Propelled Grenade." Shawn explained. "You're hit by one of those and you'll be lucky if there's enough left of you to bury.

"Where are you?" yelled out a guy as he ran holding the launcher over his shoulder right before an arrow went through his chest.

"Looking for me?" asked a girl who had long light purple hair with a smirk as she held a crossbow.

"You." he guy said in shock.

"Just so you know that's an explosive arrow." the girl said as the arrowhead started blinking before it exploded digitizing him. As Shawn and Shion watched Shawn saw someone jumping towards her with a sword in hand prompting Shawn to fire an arrow at the guy digitizing him in mid air. The girl saw the arrow as it flew past her and hit the guy who was about to attack her with a smile. "You know you shouldn't have saved me since we're gonna have to try to take each other out." she told Shawn as he and Shion walked up to her.

"True but I don't like the idea of a pretty girl being taken out by an ambush." Shawn said with a smile.

"So is that why you helped me?" asked Shion. Although he tried to hide it Shawn began blushing lightly.

"It sorta was." he replied. "Anyway I'm Shawn." he introduced himself.

"And I'm Shion."

"Name's Dana: Bounty Hunter Class S." she introduced herself.

"Well then I guess it's nice to meet someone of the trade." Shawn said. "I'm also a Class S Bounty Hunter."

"Really?" Dana asked raising an eyebrow. "Watch yourself." she said shooting an arrow over his shoulder hitting a guy who was about to shoot at the two from behind. "Guess this makes us even." she said winking at Shawn.

"Now that I think about it have we met before?" asked Shawn.

"Maybe what's your last name?" she asked.

"Garrett." Shawn replied. "What about you?"

"Izumi." she replied. After a moment their eyes widened and they pointed at each other.

"YOU!" they both pointed at each other.

"Am I missing something here?" Shion asked looking at the two with a confused expression.

"Back when I was still training she began to train under him but after she left we never saw each other again.

"I can't believe little Sh..." Dana began before a small piece of paper hit in her mouth. She looked towards Shawn who looked at her.

"Don't." he said. Dana just smiled a gave Shawn a hug causing him to blush bright red which he was glad wasn't noticable. "By the way sorry about that little comment I made when we were kids." she said letting him go. "You know besides learning how to fight I was glad we met. You were like a little brother to me." she said as she pulled back. "I'm glad you've been doing as good as you have." she said as she extended her hand. Shawn took her hand with a smile.

"I'm also glad we met." Shawn said. "If you ever feel like hanging out I'm staying in the village of Hinamizawa." he said.

"Cool. And if you ever feel like talking or anything like that just call me." Dana said as they let go. "I hope we can meet up again." she said with a smile before jumping into a building. Shawn looked forward with a smile before noticing something in his hand. Looking at it he saw it was a card which had her phone number along with her frequency number. Shawn smiled and put the card in his pocket.

"So she's your Onee?" asked Shion.

"She's like my Nee-san but at the same time she's one of my greatest rivals when at comes to fighting." Shawn replied switching weapons to something he aquired from a previous enemy that resemble a musket but with a larger barrel.

"And what's that?" Shion asked.

"What this?" Shawn asked. "It's a Blunderbuss. My second favorite pirate weapon."

"Get away from me!" they heard a guy yell out as he jumped from one roof to another above Shion and Shawn. Then they saw something fly at him hitting him in the back digitizing him allowing the object to keep flying hitting a second guy digitizing him too. Afterwards they saw someone jump off the building landing in front of them.

"Oh hi Shi-chan. Hi Shawn." Rena said looking at the two with a smile. "This game is really fun." she said tossing a grenade upwards as another guy jumped causing it to explode on him.

"It seems you've already hightened your senses with this place if you can set a trap like that." Shawn said with a smile. Rena looked at him with a smile giving him the peace sign which caused him to laugh a little.

* * *

Keiichi had been taking out target after target and was getting the hang of the game. He'd actually taken out a guy who looked to be more than six times his size. Unfortunetly Keiichi had never really learned about saving ammo so most of the time just as quickly as he obtained new weapons he'd use them up. This, for the most part, kept Keiichi using blunt weapons such as a baseball bat or a Kanabo he'd recently aquired which so far had proven to be a dangerous weapon. Especially after he'd hit one guy in the back both digitizing him and launching him to another enemy who was actually about to throw a Granado causing him to be digitized too. Things were going great up until he met up with a guy who up until now had only been using a sword to take out adversaries. Keiichi figured he could use his Kanabo and break the guy's sword. After Keiichi found the guy to confront him the two fought briefly with Keiichi having been knocked to the floor by the guy's overwhelming speed. Currently Keiichi was starting to wonder if there was anything he could do since at the moment the guy had the tip of his sword pointed at Keiichi's throat.

"I hope you know that this is nothing personal. It's just the way this game goes." the guy said. "Name's Kevin by the way." As he pulled his arm back to deal the finishing blow when someone drop kicked him knocking him back.

"You okay Kei-chan?" Mion asked taking an offensive stance.

"Mion?" Keiichi asked in shock. Mion then ran at Kevin forcing him to block with his sword until Mion saw a chance she needed. Seeing it she back flipped kicking the base of Kevin's sword out of his hands and into the air. Instincively Kevin looked up at his sword right before Mion switched weapons to a Sawed off Shot Gun which she used to digitized him by shooting him in the center of the chest. Afterward she caught the sword as it fell before adding it to her arsenal.

"Are you okay Kei-chan?" she asked extending her hand to him.

"Thanks to you I am." Keiichi said looking at her which caused Mion to mildly blush. "Arigatou Mion."

"I-It was nothing." Mion said as the shade of her blush began to darken a little.

* * *

Hanyuu couldn't believe how she had taken out multiple targets. She was starting to feel that something wasn't right though. Ever since she'd began using this strange sword she'd felt an amazing change in her. All the fear she felt of fighting was suddenly gone. Completely gone and replaced with a feeling of excitement. This feeling began pushing her to find stronger adversaries. Unfortunetly she kept scaring most adversaries she met due to her crystaline blue eyes which almost seemed to resemble stained glass.

"Hey who are you?" asked a guy as he tripped walking backwards trying to lead Hanyuu into a trap.

"Do you actually care?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your right I don't care since **your about to be gone!**." the guy said falling back as another fired a rocket at her. Hanyuu however had already taken notice of this and slash vertically cutting the rocket in half causing it to explode behind her. The two guys then began to panic right before Hanyuu digitized them both.

"That makes 221 and 222 for me." she said before slashing to a wall shattering it. From that debris two guys flew before being digitized too. Hanyuu turned to see Satoko and Rike each holding shot gun like weapons.

"Well this game is really fun." Rika said holding the gun over her shoulder.

"Well how often do we play a game where we're free to do things like this?" Satoko asked. Seeing her two friends Hanyuu smiled ini a somewhat strange manner that made Rika worry about her.

"Hanyuu are you feeling okay?" asked Rika concerned.

"I've never felt better." Hanyuu said before slashing to her left destoying a guy's flamethrower digitizing him.

'Something's wrong." Rika thought to herself. 'Hanyuu would never be so willing to attack people. Even in a game.'

As the game continued they kept playing until their time to play was up leaving the score as followed. Hanyuu ended with 1422 kills, Shawn with 1409 kills, Mion with 1395 kills, Rena with 1390 kills, Satoko with 1250 kills, Rika with 1137 kills, Shion with 1130 kills, and Keiichi with 1079 kills. Once they finished the game, which they had been playing since about 1 in the afternoon with the current time being around 9:30 P.M., they returned to the train which had brought them for it to take them back home.

"So Shawn there's something I wanted to ask you." Mion said as the others looked out the window.

"What's up?"

"How were you able to get so much money for the gift cards?" Mion asked.

"Oh that. I have a pretty good job which I've had since I was ten." Shawn replied.

"What kind of job?"

"I'm bounty hunter." Shawn replied. "I've been one since that was the only skill I could use to get money." he said

"And your parents are okay with it?" Mion asked causing Rika, Satoko, and Hanyuu to turn to try to say something before Shawn stopped them.

"My parents died when I was about five and my Nii-san when I was seven." Shawn said sadly catching everyone else's attention. "From when I was seven to when I was ten my master trained me in a few martial arts but when I left the only other skill I had was that I knew how to cook pretty good. Problem there is that no one would hire a ten year old cook and considering the duties I had to protect my destined Signer I had to get a job that was flexable." he explained.

"So that girl who we saw in the game?" Shion asked.

"She went in a few months after I started training. At first we didn't get along but after we got to know each other we became like brother and sister. Especially when we would spar which is how we became rivals." Shawn replied with a smile. "Anyway looks like we're back." he said pointing out the window. Once they were dropped off they said good bye to connor before the train left.

"Well I suppose this is where we'll need to part ways since I live kind of far from here." Shion said.

"How far?" asked Shawn.

"I live in Okinomiya." Shion replied.

"Well if you'd like I could take you." Shawn offered.

"Thanks but it's not like you have a car or something." she said.

"Who says I need one." Shawn said walking in front of Shion before turning around. "Just one thing. Could one of you walk them home?"

"Sure I'll do it." Rena said with a smile.

"Awesome. Thanks." Shawn said. "Alright Shion just put your arms around my neck." Shion was unsure but figured she didn't have anything to lose so she did. Then Shawn began floating up causing Shion to slightly tighten her arms around his neck. "Alright then which way do we go?"

"Head that way." Shion said pointing a little bit to Shawn's left.

"Alright." Shawn said taking off in that direction. Through unsure of having been taken by air Shion couldn't help but admire how beautiful the city looked from above. "I know. Cities always look beautiful at night due to the lighting."

"How did?" Shion began.

"It's not hard to guess since I'm pretty sure you've never flown before." Shawn said.

"So are you a mind reader or something?" Shion asked.

"No but when I was a kid I read a lot of Sherlock Homes books so I guess I picked up some tips on deduction." Shawn replied.

"So do you read a lot?"

"Not really. As a kid I read mostly books on weapons in order to learn how to use other weapons." Shawn replied. "It's actually because my master once told me that a warrior should learn to be proficient with different weapons in their own style. It's actually the reason that Fen can become different types of weapons."

"Fen?"

"It's the name of my sword."

"You named your sword?"

"No he came with the name already."

"Oh..kay." Shion said. "Okay we're here." she said as they arrived at the building. Once they landed Shawn and Shion said good bye before Shion went inside prompting Shawn to head back.

"You know you like her." DMG said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Shawn said with a small smile and a slight blush.

* * *

Omake

Sanx was relaxing at with his "friend" in the guy's home in Hinamizawa. They were just flipping through the channels when something came on tv that caught their attention.

"Hey Sanx check it out." the guy said.

On the screen it said The following battle scenarios are designed to test the lethal power of real warriors and their weapons.

These tests are being executed by combat and weapons experts and should not be imitated.

"Huh. I wonder what this is." said Sanx eating something they're pretty sure was a burger.

"Argo Sanctia." a voice said as they showed a man with long to mid length white hair, a scar on his left eye, and mismatched red and white eyes. "The 11th century warrior who slaughtered more than 5000 night stalkers during the dark war between the two evolved vampires." he said.

"Hey I heard of that guy." said the guy.

"Who are you again?" asked Sanx.

"Dude I'm your brother Steve."

"Shawn Garrett." the narrator said depicting Shawn. "The teenage bounty who's known for capturing targets from world to world in order to avenge his family."

"OH. MY. GOD." Sanx said with widened eyes.

"WHO. IS. DEADLIEST? To find out our world class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using the latest science and technology we'll see what happens when the two warriors go toe to toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is The Deadliest Warrior." Then they saw the show's logo but with the words Day Walker Edition under it. "This is the fight club. A cutting edge battle ground where we've recruited Scientists, Trauma Doctors, and Combat Experts and armed them with the worlds' most dangerous weapons." the voice said showing various people. "All to create a true to life duel to the death between two of the most lethal known Day Walker warriors." he said as it went to a wipe. "Argo Sanctia." he said as it showed the man with the white hair wearing a somewhat heavy looking spiked armor with a sword on his left side, a large shield on his back, and a chain that was wrapped around the arms. Next to him it showed a table that had his name and under that it said: Height=6'3", Weight=300 LBS, Armor=85 LBS, Gear=35 LBS. "The powerful warrior who fought leading his troops into battle during the dark war between the Day Walkers and Night Stalkers." he said as it showed Argo slashing a few Night Stalkers before punching a hold through another's chest. Then the image changed to Shawn wearing a black and green jersey with a red vest over it, a sword on his left side, a pair of pistol holster at his lower back, and wearing fingerless gloves. "VS Shawn Garrett. The teenage bounty who's parents were murdered forcing him to learn survival skills from masters of the martial arts such as Ken Kishiyama." he said as it showed Shawn and next to him a table that said Height=5'9", Weight=195 LBS, Armor=None, Gear=15 LBS. Then the image changed to Shawn fighting a group of ten enemies dodging their attacks as though he were dancing as he pulled out his pistols and fired. " Biomedical Scientist Paul Wan will be preparing the test to find out just how lethal their weapons can be." he said as a man was shown who was wearing a dark green t-shirt with jeans on a lap top checking data.

"I think this is gonna be an interesting match up because although Argo is known in the history books for Day Walker kids Shawn is has a lot of the same kind of battle experience in which he's had to risk his neck for others. The weapons are a very different and will make interesting tests." Paul said to the camera.

"E.R. Doctor Elliot Howard will examine the damage caused." the voice said as it showed a man with short hair who wore elastic gloves with his coat in order to examine a gel torso that had been split in half down the middle. "And computer genius Bruce Exalin will track and input the data into a simulation program." The voice said showing a guy with short hair who was wearing slacks, a brown shirt, and a wrist band on his left hand.

"Argo vs Shawn's gonna be a little weird because you've got one warrior who was actually in a war and fought to survive against a teenager who's battled a different variety of monsters with different strengths and weaknesses. I think overall experience might be a deciding factor." Bruce said.

"The program will then take the information and will create a true to life battle to the death between these two dangerous warrior." the voice said.

"Dude I gotta call Shawn." Sanx said taking another bite of his burger as something was seen moving in it.

"Why not after it goes to comercials?" asked Steve.

"Good idea."

"Testing Argo's weaponry will be tested by 11th century weapon expert Maxwell Rave." the voice said as they saw a guy with short spiked hair who wore jeans and a long sleeve white shirt who was holding a sword. "Rave's one of the most well known swordsmen who trained under Argo's own protegé and has mastered various style of both armed and unarmed combat."

"Argo was a warrior plain and simple." Rave said. "When he found a target he'd find their base and completely anhilated everyone within it. No mercy for the enemy was just how he became one of the greatest legends known to Day Walkers."

"Also testing Argo's weapons will be Weapon Master Jeffrey Wilson." the voice said showing a guy who had no hair, a red t shirt, and a pair of jeans as he swung an oddly shaped blade.

"I personally think that even though Shawn does have remarkable skills for his age it's no contest comparing him to Argo. I mean we have a war hero who's taken out thousands of enemies against a kid who, although skilled, is still just a kid." Jeff said.

"Back when the war started Argo was one of the first commanders in the war which is what started him towards the path of legend." the voice explained. "He originally thought the war was stupid but after a family who had taken him in in his time of need was slaughtered he joined in and began destroying them with no mercy until he would find the one who killed them. Using skills he gained through out his life as a vampire noble he became a legend who to this day is still searching for the one who killed them." he explained. "Our Argo experts have no doubt that they will obtain victory but the Shawn experts are also confident that victory is within their grasp." he said as they showed another guy who was holding two pistols that were green. "Weapon Maker and Master Kyle Wies will be testing out some of the more complex weapons used by the teenage warrior."

"Personally I've met Shawn and I can honestly say I think he'd have a chance at winning because of all the warriors I've ever met he's one of the very few who learns how to use weapons quickly and effeciently. Argo brings experience but Shawn's bringing advanced weapons, advanced techniques, and advanced arts which will let him add his own style to this which, from what I've seen, is always unpredictable." Kyle said.

"Kyle helped forge some of Shawn's weapons and techniques and is one of the most saught out masters." the voice explained. "Also demonstrating weapons for Shawn will be his close friend Luna." he said as a girl with with green hair who had her hair tied back who wore dark pink jeans and a dark pink tank top under an open light pink long sleeve shirt.

"I think Shawn's got a good chance at winning because he's always got a way of using his surroundings to fight in ways that one wouldn't think possible." Luna said. "As a matter of fact Shawn taught me everything I know about fighting including the use of a lot of weapons."

"You sure you're not doing this because you and him dated?" the camerman asked. Right after he said that they saw Luna's hand move quickly before the camerman fell in front of the camera.

"Any other questions?" Luna asked.

"Wow." they heard Jeff say as he walked past behind Luna.

"O...kay." the voice said. "Getting back on track. Shawn's a teenage bounty hunter who, after his family's death was taken in by a martial arts master who taught him many different styles of fighting as well as several other things in order to keep his soul in balance from the pain. Up until now it's known that he's been traveling from world to world stopping the attempts of a traitor to the Day Walkers of conquering other worlds. In this time all that's really known is that he's trained under a number of other masters but at the moment is unknown who. His creativity with different kinds of weapons in different terrain which has also made him known as one of the most dangerous warriors to contend with in battle."

"I'm have to say I think Argo's gonna win this mainly because he's got a pretty heavy armor that he trained enough in to move in it as though he had no armor on. I think this is gonna be a major game changer since he can move normally while wearing something that gives him a lot of defense."Paul said.

"I think Shawn's taking this because, although Argo's got armor, Shawn's got weapons which can help him get through and around that which, in the end, I think will make all the difference in this match up." said Bruce.

"Personally I do respect Shawn but I don't think he's got the skills and experience." Rave said.

"Shawn's got more advanced weapons, more advanced skills, and creativity in battle which, I think, is what will define the winner in the end." Jeff said.

"One of Argo's most dangerous weapons The Energy Gauntlets. Two steel gloves made with magic to fire beams of the user's energy." the voice said as Rave and Jeff approached Bruce, Elliot, and Paul.

"So what are we looking at here?" asked Paul.

"These were weapons inbedded with magic for use with Argo's armor." said Rave.

"These Gauntlets allow the user to focus their energy into either blasts or close hand to hand combat." Jeff finished.

"Alright then why don't we head to the firing range to test them out." Once they were in an open field Paul directed them to a place where they had set up a few manikins. "So we've set up seven targets in order to test the strength of the gauntlets so why don't we start." Paul said to Rave who had the Gauntlets on before he moved about 100 yards from the targets. "Alright you ready?" he asked. Rave just gave a thumbs up and got ready. "3...2...1..Go!"

Upon the signal Rave held the Gauntlets up for a few second causing them to start glowing before he fire single beams at each target completely incinerating them.

"Holy ****." Paul said as they walked up to what little was left of the targets.

"Well I think it's pretty obvious that if your hit by something like this there's probably not gonna enough left of you to bury." Elliot said examining the only parts that were left of each target, which were the legs for five while the last two had large holes on their hip/gut/chest.

"So with this weapon we're seeing enough power to fire but how does this affect the probability against an enemy who's known for fighting with speed?" asked Bruce.

"Back at the fight club our experts examine the footage from the test."

"Okay so what I'm seeing here is that you've got major fire power that can take out anything with a beam." Paul said looking at the footage as Luna and Kyle watched the footage with the others.

"They take a few seconds to charge but once they do they can decimate anything." said Jeff.

"That maybe but just the fact that you need seconds to charge a shot makes you sitting duck in those seconds." Luna said.

"We've got something that can, not only, contend with that but shoots way faster and doesn't take as long to charge." Kyle said with a smile.

"Coming up. Our Garrett experts believe they've got something to counter the fire power of the Gauntlets but how will it fare in the test. Argo Sanctia or Shawn Garrett. Who will be the Deadliest Warrior?"

* * *

Small Author's note. First I wrote most of this while watching either 1000 Ways to Die or the Deadliest Warrior (Niether of which I claim ownership as they belong to the great Spike network), second the game amplified a person's natural abilities such as speed, strength, and stamina. Third when they entered the game it a conversion of physical matter (players) into information which is why they enter the game as they do. Basically it's like that Jimmy Neutron thing where he made that pyramid to get into games but with millions of people (which was also inspired by the comercial of the new Call of Duty). Last thing is that the Omake takes place the next day, being a sunday (and if anyone was wondering the reason humans don't eat some stuff in the buffet is that they have various effects on humans in Keiichi's case...well let's just say he'd better hope his parents have enough toilet paper. All this aside I wanted to say Thanks to everyone who's read this and expressed opinions on it. If anyone's wonder about the Omake it'll be set up like the show so the "Episode" won't end until the sixth part. The only thing's I'll say about Luna are that she's Shawn's destined Signer who's in the fight club with her substitute Guardian, so yeah she's from Shawn's home world. Any questions, comments, insults, bad jokes, etc review or send me a PM. Hope you've enjoyed this and sorry if I took too long in posting this.


End file.
